Cherry Bomb 2!
by lulamaemobster
Summary: They're back.
1. First Date

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**First Date**

Naruto: _Ah, this sucks. I did all that work just to have people afraid of me again. At least it's just the girls._

Naruto looks around at the girls that wanted to speak to him but were too afraid to. They weren't afraid of him but of the consequences brought on by talking to him. Flashback, the Cherry Bombs were having a meeting with all of the females in the village that might me interested in Naruto in any way.

Sakura: If any of you even hear Naruto again, we'll hunt you down like a thing. Thank you for coming.

End flashback, Naruto was on the way to meet Karin for the date he owed her. She was waiting at for him in front of the hokage's mansion since it was the only building she knew how to get to without help.

Karin: _I'm going to blow him away._

She pushes her glasses back up as she blushes with a dubious smile.

Karin: _I can't wait._

Naruto: Hey, Karin.

He catches her off guard as she was lost in thought.

Karin: Oh, hey, Naruto. So, I was thinking about checking out your apartment.

Naruto: Really? I don't think the other girls would appreciate that.

Karin: I won't tell them if you don't.

Naruto: It doesn't matter 'cuz I can pretty much guarantee that Hinata's watching us with her byakugan, that guy over there is actually Ino in a transformation jutsu.

They look at the man Naruto was pointing at as he fails to act like he wasn't watching them.

Naruto: Tenten is in that tree waiting to hit you with something if you get too close to me and Sakura is standing right next to you.

Karin's surprised to find that Sakura was actually standing next to her.

Sakura: Hello.

Karin: What the fuck, Sakura?

Sakura: You didn't think that we'd let you get you slimy hands on Naruto, did you?

Naruto: Alright, everybody come here.

In an instance, all of the girls appear in a puff of smoke.

Naruto: Weren't you two already here?

Karin: We're working on making an entrance.

He notices that they were, in fact, striking a group pose, Tenten was on the left and was licking her sword in a seductive manner with her back to them, next to her was Ino who was behind Sakura and reaching around with her hands in the pattern her clan used for their Mind Transfer Jutsu in front of Sakura's vagina while she was tightening her gloves, next Hinata had her byakugan activated and sneering like a man-eater type woman with her jacket open exposing her body mesh and ample breasts, and Karin had her back to them while she was holding her hips and biting her lip suggestively.

Sakura: What do you think?

Naruto: I'll tell you right now, it's hot but it needs a little work. Anyway, I called you five here 'cuz I can see this is going to cause problems.

Ino: That's right.

Naruto: Really?

Ino: Yeah, you four need to get on with your lives and find someone else because Naruto and I are happy together.

She walks over and hugs him.

Ino: We can remain teammates.

Sakura: Get your hooves off of him!

Sakura grabs Ino and pulls her away.

Hinata: Well, what do you suggest, Naruto?

Naruto: How the hell should I know? I'm not the one fighting over me.

Tenten: Well, you could end all of this.

Naruto: How?

Karin: By picking one of us.

Naruto: Yeah, but that will hurt the other four and I really don't want to do that.

Hinata: Oh, that's why I love you, Naruto. You're so kind.

Naruto: Yeah, I am. Hey, you did say you love me. I guess that does put you in the lead.

Sakura: Hey, I love you, too. I just didn't realize it because I was impaired by douche vision.

Ino: I always loved you.

Sakura: Since when?

Ino: Uh…

Hinata: Well?

Ino: …since the day I was born.

Hinata: What?

Sakura: Get the hell out of here, Hinata was the only one of us born after Naruto.

Ino: Well, that's how much I loved him.

Karin: _They're all arguing, now's my chance._

As they argue, Tenten starts to speak to Naruto while she watches the fight.

Tenten: I'm not going to lie to you, Naruto. I was head over heals in love with Neji but he wasn't right for me and despite the lack of time we've spent together, I think you are and I'd like to get to know you better, Naruto. Naruto?

She turns her attention to Naruto to find Karin jamming her tongue down his throat.

Tenten: You fuckin' sneak!

From the words Tenten yelled, the rest of them already knew what the situation was.

Sakura: Get off of him, Karin!

They yank her off of him and tie her up behind them.

Karin: I should be mad, you ruined my date with Naruto.

Hinata: Quiet.

Naruto: Okay, I heard what you said, Tenten. You told me your feelings without lying…

He looks at Ino.

Naruto: …competing…

He looks at Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto: …or mouth raping me.

He looks at Karin who was licking her lips at him.

Naruto: So, you know what? I'm going to go out with you so you can get to know me.

Hinata: Naruto?

Sakura: Her?

Ino: I'm much more fun, Naruto.

Naruto: Don't worry, I'm not choosing. We're just going to get to know each other.

Sakura: Know each other or "know" each other?

Naruto: We're just going to talk.

Hinata: Talk?

Naruto: Talk, that's it.

Ino: Are you sure?

Naruto: I'm sure.

Tenten: Please, I'm not going to fuck him, okay?

Karin: Hey? If you'd be so good as to remember, we we're on a date before you four whores interrupted us.

Naruto: Right, sorry, Tenten. How about tomorrow?

Tenten: Okay, Naruto.

Naruto: Now, could you four do me a favor and let us have this date?

Sakura: Ah, alright.

Hinata: Anything for you, Naruto.

Tenten: Okay.

Ino: Fine, besides, I'll see you tonight anyway.

Sakura: Oh, no you won't. I've got two words for you, slumber party.

Ino: What?

Hinata: Perfect, that we no one can sneak off to Naruto.

Sakura: Right. Bring Karin straight to my house, Naruto.

Naruto: Cool, you gonna untie Karin so we can continue with our date?

They untie her and leave but not before they all hug and kiss him.

Naruto: Okay, where do you want to go?

Karin: I don't know, how about you take me where you usually go?

Naruto: Okay, I can do that.

He doesn't see the devious look on her face as she pushes her glasses upward on her nose.

Karin: _Perfect, after he shows me his usual haunts, I'll always know where to find him._

Naruto: Karin?

Karin: Coming, Naruto?

The first place he takes her is to Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto: Hey, old man.

Teuchi: Hey there, Naruto? Who's your friend?

Naruto: This is Karin, she's new to the village.

Ayame: She's pretty, Naruto.

Karin: Thank you.

Teuchi: So what'll it be?

Naruto: Miso for me.

Teuchi: And for you?

Karin: Uh, I'll have the same.

Teuchi: Coming right up.

Naruto: So, tell me about yourself?

Karin: Uh, well, I used to work for Orochimaru until Sasuke killed him. Then I joined Sasuke to help him find his brother and then Danzo.

Naruto: Really? So, where are you from?

Karin: Uh, here actually.

Naruto: Seriously?

Karin: Yeah, my parents were killed by the Nine Tailed Fox and Orochimaru and apparently the Leaf Village was incredibly shorthanded for the next year so Orochimaru took that opportunity to come to the village for some test subjects and took me and some other children from the orphanage here. That's why I had little trouble joining the village, I'm actually a citizen.

The story strikes a cord within Naruto's mind.

Naruto: _That fox has caused so much pain. _So, what orphanage were you in?

Karin: The Happy Sunshine Orphanage.

Naruto: You're kidding, that's where I grew up.

Karin: Really?

Naruto: Yeah, I'll tell you right now, there was nothing happy about it. I've got something to tell you, though. Something that may change the way you feel about me.

Karin: I know you have the fox within you.

Naruto: You do?

Karin: Well, I was in the Akatsuki.

Naruto: Oh, yeah. So, you don't hate me?

Karin: Why would I, you didn't do any of that stuff.

Naruto: Wow, I wish you were here when I was growing up.

She blushes.

Karin: Thank you. Now, it's your turn.

Naruto: Well, hell, you know where I've been.

Karin: Before that, all I know is what other people tell me.

Naruto: I'm one hundred percent sure that you know everything.

Karin: Well, I'm still interested.

He tells her his life story and she soaks everything he said up like a sponge until Teuchi serves their ramen. They eat their ramen and he takes her to the training fields where they ran into Lee and Guy.

Lee: How are you today, Naruto?

Guy: Hello, Naruto, life treating you good?

Naruto: Hey, guys.

Lee: Uh, Naruto, who is this?

Naruto: Oh, I'm sorry, Karin meet Might Guy and prized student Rock Lee.

Karin: Hello.

Guy: Hello, young lady, I hope you're enjoying spending your time with one such as Naruto. A shinobi who's youth rival's mine and Lee's.

Lee: I must say, Naruto, you have a knack for making friends.

Guy: That's because he's the epitome of youth, Lee.

Lee: Right, Guy-sensei.

Guy: Now, let us be off, for our training is not yet complete and youth is not going to wait around for us to catch it, Lee.

Lee: Right, Guy-sensei.

They shoot Naruto and Karin their Nice Guy poses complete with destructively shiny teeth then leave.

Karin: What's with those guys?

Naruto: Yeah, they take a little getting used to. Anyway, this is the training field, this is where I come to write in my journal.

She laughs at his joke.

Karin: You know, Naruto. I'm not well versed in taijutsu.

Naruto: Really?

Karin: Yeah, or any jutsu for that matter. I was just a test subject for Orochimaru until I became his assistant and prison guard.

Naruto: Oh.

Karin: Do you mind giving me some pointers?

Naruto: Uh, no, not at all.

Karin: _Yes, that's right, Naruto. I don't know any jutsu at all, at least for the next thirty minutes or so._

He gives her some pointers but her efforts to feel, grope, and rub against him don't go unnoticed. He was able to ignore it until he stands behind her to help her with her stance and she acts as if she accidentally rubs her butt on his crotch which makes him erect.

Naruto: Uh, why don't we check out my favorite area to explore?

Karin: _Oh, this is it._ Sure.

They sit on top of Hokage Rock and watches as the sunsets on the village.

Karin: _Well, this is kind of romantic, I guess._

Naruto: So, how do you like the view?

Karin: It's beautiful. So, those four guys down there are the first four hokage's, right?

Naruto: Yeah, the guy next to Grandma is my dad, Minato Namikaze. The Legendary Fourth Hokage.

Karin: So, it looks like you're destined for greatness.

Naruto: I guess.

Her disappointment fades and she begins to enjoy spending time with Naruto as they sit together, she puts his arm around her shoulder.

Naruto: Uh, do you think the other girls will like that?

Karin: We aren't doing anything, let me have this, at least.

Naruto: Okay.

They spend the next hour and a half on hokage rock until he notices what time it is.

Naruto: Hey, we'd better get out of here before the other girls come looking.

They get up and Karin surprises him with a kiss that makes him back away.

Naruto: Whoa.

Karin: What? It's just a good night kiss and I won't get a chance to do this if they're around.

Naruto: Uh, okay.

She kisses him again and he complies.

Naruto: _Hey, this feels pretty good, I don't feel violated like when she just took it._

In his enjoyment, he doesn't realize that he was returning the kiss more and more.

Karin: _Wow, his tongue can move. I wonder how far I can take this._

Deciding to test the waters, she slides her hands down his pant until she reaches his member and starts to stroke it.

Karin: _He's bigger than Sasuke._

Realizing what's happening, he stops and gets some separation.

Naruto: Ok, ok, ok. I think we can go now.

She pouts at him disappointedly.

Naruto: Sorry, but I can't do that to the others.

Karin: Aw, ok.

As he walks her back to Sakura's house, he notices the dejected look on her face.

Naruto: Look, if it was just you, I'd have no problems but like I said earlier, I can't do that to them.

Karin: Why do you have to be so noble?

Naruto: I could be a douche, would you like that?

Karin: No, I've had my fill of those guys.

They arrive at Sakura's house to find the rest of the girls waiting on her.

Naruto: Well, we're here.

Karin: Yeah, good night, Naruto.

She tries to kiss him again.

Cherry Bombs: That's enough.

She sighs and heads over to Sakura's house with the rest.

Naruto: Good night, girls.

Cherry Bombs: Good night, Naruto.

Naruto: See you tomorrow, Tenten.

He goes back to his apartment and gets into his bed clothes, he gets into bed and thinks about everything.

Naruto: _This would be great if it wasn't for the pressure the put on me. Either way, it's good to have the dirty looks that come at you come from dirty thoughts instead of fear and hate. I wonder what Tenten is like._

He rolls over and goes to sleep for the night.


	2. Slumber Party

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Slumber Party**

Kiba and Choji were on the roof of the building that was opposite Sakura's house, they were peeping through the window of her room as the Cherry Bombs enter.

Kiba: I knew this was the place to be when I heard they were going to have a slumber party.

As they were being watched, Sakura pulls out a bag and hands it to Karin.

Sakura: Here, I got you some bed clothes.

Karin: Thanks, I guess.

They all take turns getting changed and ready for bed, their bedroom attire disappointed their friends who were watching them outside.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Kiba: When did you get here?

Shikamaru: Just in time to see them wearing those boring ass clothes.

Lee: I agree.

Choji: Lee?

Lee: Why are you so surprised? Youth is one thing, pussy is another.

Kiba: Alright, Lee.

Shino: Do you mind being quiet? You might get us caught.

Shikamaru: Wow, I can't believe Shino's here.

Lee: Neji almost came but he said spying on his cousin is not his idea of a good time.

Lee: What are they doing now?

Kiba: They're just sitting there watching each other.

As Kiba said, the Cherry Bombs were all sitting in the room watching each other suspiciously.

Shikamaru: How troublesome, they must be trying to make sure no one sneaks off to see Naruto.

Kiba: Just give it a minute, something might happen.

About an hour later, they become impatient and Shino has an idea.

Shino: I'm going to send a bug inside to take a closer look.

The bug makes it through the house and into Sakura's room, it happened to crawl next to Karin who didn't recognize it as one of Shino's.

Karin: Ew.

She picks up a book and smashes it, which Shino sensed and everyone else could see from the outside.

Choji: Oh, man.

Shino: What? Buggy.

They could see the anguish on his face.

Kiba: Oh, no. They've broken him. I'm gonna get him out of here.

Shikamaru: Yeah, there's nothing going on here. I think I'll send a messenger bird to Temari to see what she's doing this weekend.

Choji: I'm going to get something to eat, anything's better than watching them face off all night.

Lee: I need to get some rest for tomorrow's training.

Inside, the Cherry Bombs were still watching each other.

Karin: Okay, they're gone.

Sakura: Good, these clothes are so itchy.

They all strip off their bed clothes for what they really planned to sleep in, tight tee-shirts with cotton panties except for Ino.

Karin: I told you she doesn't wear underwear.

Tenten: Uh, Ino, you wanna do something about that?

Ino: What? I like the wide open spaces, besides, you gotta let the cootch breath.

Hinata: Anyway, what did you do on your date?

Karin looks around as they were all waiting for her answer.

Karin: He banged me like a drum, it was great.

Ino: No, he didn't.

Karin: Well, that's only because he doesn't want hurt any of you for some strange reason.

Sakura: So, what did you do?

Karin: Well, first he took me to a place called Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata/Sakura/Ino/Tenten: Figures.

Karin: We talked and he's a really good listener, we find out that we were in the same orphanage until Orochimaru kidnapped me. Then he helped me with my jutsu, he's really good at this stuff and would make a great teacher one day. Finally we went to the top of Hokage Rock to watch the sunset. I liked it, especially not having to see any freaky ass monster ninja. He was really respectful but I don't have to tell you that, I'm sure you've all spent a lot of time with him.

She looks around and reads the looks on their faces.

Karin: You haven't?

Ino: Not really.

Karin: Ya know, you suck for potential girlfriends. Have any of you been on a date before?

The looks on their faces tells her no, except for Ino.

Ino: I've been on a couple, just not with Naruto.

Karin: I guess you weren't lying when you said you all still have your cherry.

Ino: I let Sai finger me.

Karin: You get half a point for that.

Ino: Naw, I don't want it. I don't think it was sexual for him, I still don't think he likes girls.

Karin: So, have any of you ever kiss anyone?

The looks on their faces, even Ino's, tells her no.

Karin: Wow. You used to like Sasuke and you were on his team, Sakura. What happened? Wait, don't answer that 'cuz I did have to take the initiative with him.

Hinata: So, what's it like to kiss someone?

Karin: It depends.

Tenten: On what?

Karin: On whether you like them or not and sometimes if they're good at it but I'd prefer someone I like.

She thinks back to her kiss with Naruto.

Karin: If you can find someone you like and they're good at it, look out.

Ino: So, how does it feel when you like it?

She thinks back again to her kiss.

Karin: Like there's no one else in the world but him and you.

Sakura: So, how do you know if that person is good or not?

Karin: Good is all relative, I think what matters is if you like it.

Sakura: Well, how do you get good?

Karin: Well, if you aren't naturally good at it, you can learn.

Hinata: How?

Karin: Practice.

Tenten: Practice? What do we practice on?

Karin: Nothing like the real thing.

Hinata: Too bad Naruto isn't here.

Sakura: Yeah, I could practice on him all day.

Ino: I don't think it'd be practice with Naruto.

Tenten: Yeah, more like game time.

Karin: Well…

Sakura: Well, what?

Karin: Well, you could practice on each other.

Hinata: What?

Tenten: No.

Hinata: I'm saving my lips for Naruto.

Karin: Well, in the highly unlikely event that he picks one of you over me, don't you want to be good for him?

Sakura: Well, yeah but…

Karin: And he'll still be the first boy you've kissed so what's the problem?

She can she them all giving it some thought.

Tenten: _I do want to be good for him._

Hinata: _I just don't know._

Sakura: _This sounds like something from Kakashi-sensei's books._

Ino: I'm in.

Sakura: Really?

Ino: Yeah, it's not like we don't know each other and we know that we're just gearing up for Naruto. So, what's the problem?

Sakura: I guess.

Tenten: Okay.

They all look at Hinata who was still hesitant.

Sakura: It's not like we want to do it either.

Hinata: Alright.

Karin: Okay, you four pair up.

Sakura: I call Ino.

Ino: Really? Why?

Sakura: Well, you're blonde and have blue eyes so it'll be easier to pretend you're Naruto.

They all pair up but seem a little lost.

Karin: Well, what are you waiting for?

Sakura: Okay, no time like the present.

Sakura and Ino inch closer until their lips meet, being the more adventurous of the two, Ino takes charge. The other pair was little less progressive as Hinata was a still apprehensive.

Karin: Hinata, you've gotta loosen up some. Let me show you.

Everyone watches as Karin begins to make out with Hinata, unknown to them, they were being watched by a little boy that lived across from Sakura. 

Little Boy: Whoa.

In the window of the room next to him was his grandfather.

Grandfather: That's how I used to get.

In the next window was the little boy's father who had been suffering from erectile dysfunction.

Little Boy's Father: Oh, yeah.

Wife: Honey, what are you going on about?

He turns around and pulls out his erection.

Little Boy's Father: Your worst nightmare.

She looks at his erection with a wide-eyed smile of eagerness.

Wife: Bring it on, big man.

Back in Sakura's room, Karin was taking turns showing each girl the finer points of making out. When she was finished, they all took in the information they gained.

Sakura: Why were you licking my tongue?

Karin: It felt good, didn't it?

Ino: Yeah.

Karin: That's why, it's really up to you. You'll have your own personalities when kissing, like how Hinata let me take control, or the way Ino seemed to be looking for something, or the way Tenten cooperated with me or how Sakura took control.

Karin yawns.

Karin: I'm sleepy.

Tenten: I'd better get some beauty sleep for my date tomorrow.

Karin: Then you should've been asleep hours ago.

Tenten: Oh, are we doing this again? Then you need to be in a coma, I could help you with that, bitch.

Sakura: Let's just get some sleep, besides you're both ugly anyway.

During their slumber, they all begin to dream about everyone's favorite shinobi. 

_Sakura was on a two-man mission with Naruto, they were suddenly attacked on the mission and she was hurt. Seeing her hurt drove Naruto to become the Nine Tailed Fox and destroy their enemies while she had already healed herself, she sees that Naruto is now out of control and rampaging through the forest. She runs toward him pleading with him to calm down. _

_Sakura: Naruto, I'm okay. You can calm down._

_Naruto miraculously calms down and the fox's chakra recedes back into him._

_Naruto: Sakura, I…_

_Naruto falls unconscious._

_Sakura: I have to heal him._

_She heals him of the damage the fox has done to his body, he wakes up and she overcome with a feeling of relief. She begins to cry and feels his finger wipe away her tears._

_Naruto: Don't cry, Sakura. I'm alright._

_Sakura: Oh, I'm so happy._

_Naruto: Sakura, this is the second time you've done this for me. _

_Sakura: It's my duty as a shinobi._

_Naruto: No, I have to thank you._

_He stands up and looks her in the face as she follows him to her feet, he undresses her and summons a bed. He lays her down on the bed and kisses her on her womanhood, he begins to lick and probe it with his tongue._

_Sakura: Oh, Naruto, please I need you now._

_Naruto: Anything for you, Sakura._

_He kisses his way back up her body, he enters and begins to pleasure her in ways she's never imagined. In Hinata's dream, she was in her room asleep when Naruto enters through the window and wakes her._

_Hinata: Naruto? I thought you were on a mission._

_Naruto: My only mission in life is to love you, Hinata._

_He takes his clothes off and pulls the covers back to reveal a naked Hinata, he climbs into bed with her. He kisses her as he enters her and makes love to her for the first time, every thrust felt as if he was injecting her with all the happiness of the world as they look into each other's eyes. In Ino's dream, she was walking through a flower bed when Naruto exited the forest with a massive erection in search of her._

_Ino: Naruto?_

_Naruto: I traveled two thousand miles to give you my seed._

_He walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder making her clothes fall off completely exposing her naked body as Naruto lets out a primal scream, he lifts her onto his waist and lays her down onto the flower bed. _

_Ino: Oh, love me, Naruto._

_He enters her and the feel of him mixed with the scent of the flowers makes gives her the sense of what heaven must be like. In Tenten's dream, she was forging a sword when Naruto walked with a towel in his hand. She sticks the sword in the water to cool and the steam with her in the face making her sweat, Naruto walks over to her and wipes the sweat off of her face with the towel._

_Tenten: It's so hot in here._

_Naruto: Let me help you with that._

_He begins to undress her, he loosens her hair and it lies on her shoulders like a beautiful brown waterfall. _

_Tenten: Take me, Naruto._

_The love they make is so passionate that it seems as if the room is becoming impossibly hotter. In Karin's dream, she was walking through one of Orochimaru's prison in her old duties as a guard when someone grabs her from behind and drags her to an empty cell, they throw her onto the bed and she looks up to find Naruto naked with an erection._

_Karin: You're going to have your way with me, aren't you? Well, at least be quick about it._

_She rips her clothes off to expose her naked form, he immediately pounces on her and ravishes her like a wild man._

_Karin: Oh, yes._

While they were dreaming, they were all playing with themselves in their sleep. They were writhing, twisting and speaking Naruto's name in their sleep as they're finger slid over their clits and folds until they were awakened by the sound of them cumming. They were all looking around confused, except for Karin who knew exactly what happened from the state they were all in. Sakura notices the puddle of fluids underneath Ino who was still without underwear.

Sakura: In my room, Ino?

Ino: Hell, you were doing it too.

Sakura: Yeah, but it's my room.

Karin: At least you guys masturbate in this village.

Karin rolls over and goes back to sleep. The little boy from next door was still watching but had now invited his friends and a small fee.

Little Boy: Didn't I tell you?

Little Boy's Friend: Worth every bit we paid for it.

His grandfather had a heart attack while the little boy's father received even more arousal.

Little Boy's Father: Uh, honey?

Wife: Wow, five times.

Little Boy's Father: I guess I just love you so much.


	3. It Just Fell In

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**It Just Fell In**

Tenten was waiting for the arrival of her date, she could see the spiky blonde hair making his way down the street toward her.

Tenten: Hey, Naruto.

Naruto: S'up, girl?

Tenten: So, what's on tap?

Naruto: Well, I was thinking about what you said about wanting to get to know me and I realized that we don't really hang. Even on missions, we don't interact. So, why don't we just hang and we can find things out about each other? Sound good?

Tenten: Sounds great.

Naruto: Before we get started, I have a question.

Tenten: What?

Naruto: What's your last name?

Tenten: Well, it's funny you should ask, my full name is actually Ten Ten.

Naruto: As in Ten of the Ten clan or something like that?

Tenten: Yeah, I figured everyone was being assholes by calling me Tenten all these years.

Naruto: Oh, okay. So, let's go Ten.

She took him by the arm and they talked as they walked around the village.

Naruto: So, what's the deal with you and weapons?

Ten: Weapons don't need chakra so they never run out or run into something that cancels them out. If your opponent has strong weapons or armor, just pick up a stronger weapon.

Naruto: Hell, yeah. Walk softly but carry a big stick.

Ten: I'm sure you know all about carrying a big stick.

He could see the suggestive look on her face.

Naruto: I didn't know you were a flirt.

Ten: There's a lot more I could show you about me.

Naruto: So, what's it like being on a team with Guy and Lee?

Ten: It's alright until they start doing there whole their whole "youth" routine. "Ha, ha, Yes! Youth is what it's all about." "Oh, Guy-sensei!" "Oh, Lee!" "Sensei!" "Lee!" Then it's like Neji and I aren't even around anymore.

Naruto was busy laughing at her Nice Guy impersonations.

Ten: One good thing about begin on that team is that you get in shape.

Naruto: I bet.

Ten: You wanna see?

Naruto: Uh, sure?

Ten: I can't show you here in broad daylight. We can go to my house.

Naruto: _Ah, I hope this doesn't end badly._ Sure.

As they walk, a question runs through his mind as he watches her.

Naruto: Hey, why do you wear your hear like in those buns like that?

Ten: Since our team concentrates in close combat, it made more sense for me to wear my hair like this. Neji can get by with long hair because you can't really get close to him.

Naruto: Well, why do you wear them like that now?

Ten: Uh, I don't know. I guess I just don't think about it.

Naruto: May I?

Ten: Sure.

He undoes her hair and lets it fall to her shoulders, the sight stuns him

Ten: How does it look?

Naruto: You look…beautiful.

The look on his face denotes that he tells the truth.

Ten: Really?

Naruto: Yeah. You should wear your hair like that when you're not on missions.

Ten: Okay, I will.

He didn't know it but his compliment resonated deeply with Ten as they traveled to her home, they went in to find no one there.

Ten: My rooms up this way, come on.

She drags him up to her room.

Ten: Sit on the bed.

He sits on the bed while she undresses herself to her underwear to show him her body.

Naruto: Nice, you have better abs than Ino.

Ten: Yeah?

Naruto: Rockin'.

Ten: What about yours, I heard that your training regimen rivals Lee's. I always wanted to ask you about that, I'm sure you have a dynamite body.

Naruto: Ah, I don't know.

Ten: Don't be so bashful.

Naruto: I don't think the other girls will like that, I'm not so sure you should be parading in front of me half-naked.

Ten: Oh, to hell with them. Show me.

Naruto: Okay.

He takes his jacket and shirt off to show off his body.

Ten: Naruto? Sexy.

Naruto: Thanks.

Ten: What about your legs?

Naruto: My legs?

Ten: Yeah, I want to see how defined they are.

Naruto: Okay.

He takes his pants off, when he looks up, he finds that Ten has taken her underwear off.

Ten: Nice tone.

Naruto: I think I should leave?

Ten: Why? Because I don't want to do anything that might cause Sakura to crush your skull.

He goes to put his clothes on when Ten started screaming.

Naruto: What?

Ten: My hamstring is cramping, I must not have stretched good enough before I worked out this morning.

Naruto: Is there anything I can do?

Ten: You can help me stretch it out.

Naruto: How?

Ten: Help me to the floor.

Still in his underwear, he goes over and lays her on the floor.

Naruto: Okay, what now?

Ten: I need you to take this leg and push it back to my chest.

He hovers over her in between her legs as he helps her stretch.

Ten: Good but push harder.

He looks at her and the look of her hair and body causes a stir within him.

Ten: It feels really good now, Naruto.

He was lost in her beauty when he realizes that she has a smile on her face as she looks down, then he notices that he feels something on his member. He looks down and finds that he had an erection that poked out of the hole in the middle of his underwear and his tip was in her. He tries to move but she grabs his hips and wraps her other leg around his body.

Ten: Un-unh.

Naruto: Hey, I can't.

Ten: Don't worry, it just fell in.

Naruto: Ten…

Ten: Naruto, stop worrying so much. Let it happen.

Naruto: This isn't going to end badly for one of us when the other girls hea…

She kisses him and he relaxes a little.

Naruto: Ah, fuck it.

Ten: That's more like it.

He slides in deeper until he feels some resistance.

Ten: Wait, wait, wait. Okay.

She slides all of the way in and starts to thrust in an out of her, as they get used to having sex he can feel her loosening up more.

Ten: Oh, Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Ten: Faster.

He quickens his pace and she begins to moan louder.

Ten: Deeper! Deeper!

He thrusts deeper and deeper until he can't get go any further in, she wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him closer. He kisses her all over her neck as her eyes roll to the back of her head, feeling more confident, he begins to massage her breast with one hand and she reaches down and rubs her clit. She finds herself unable to speak as she has her first climax, the only sound she could muster was a prolonged moan. As her walls tighten around him, he spills his seed within her with a loud grunt. They look into each other's eyes, she feels elated as he realizes what he's done and he gets up and sits on the bed. She could see that he as a little troubled.

Ten: What's wrong, didn't you like it?

Naruto: It's not that, it felt great but it's just that I don't feel too great.

Ten: What do you mean?

Naruto: I betrayed the other girls.

Ten: How, are you their boyfriend?

Naruto: Well, no…

Ten: Then you didn't do anything wrong. Didn't you do anything with Karin?

Naruto: Uh, well…

She could tell the answer was no.

Ten: So, Ino was right. I'm surprised, I was sure she'd take it from you.

Naruto: It's not like she didn't try.

Ten: I bet she did. Hey, how was that kiss?

Naruto: The kiss? I don't remember but I was a little more focused on another set of lips.

Without a word, she kisses him again.

Ten: Well?

Naruto: It felt great.

Ten: I'm glad that practice wasn't for nothing then.

Naruto: Practice?

Ten: Oh, the other girls and I were practicing last night.

Naruto: What?

Ten: Yeah, Karin taught us all how to make out.

Naruto: What, uh, were you practicing on?

Ten: Each other.

Naruto takes a big gulp as the blood left his head and went to another head.

Ten: We were kissing each other for a while to get ready for our first kiss with you, I'm sure she kissed you la…

Unable to take it anymore, he pounces on her for another go. After they finish, they lie and bed enjoying each other's company.

Naruto: ...surprisingly, Madara was a bad guy but he wasn't an asshole.

Ten: Really?

Naruto: Yeah, he was alright.

Ten: You know who's a real jerk?

Naruto: Who?

Ten: That shark guy in Akatsuki, Kisame.

Naruto: What I don't understand is was he half shark half man?

Ten: I don't know but I was the one to kill him though.

Naruto: Awesome. I gotta figure out what I'm going to do about the other girls, I mean I don't want to leave them out or lie to them and it's really unfair to Karin since I stopped her last night so I kinda owe her one.

Ten: Then you should settle you debt with her.

Naruto: Really?

Ten: Like I said earlier we're not your girlfriends so you don't really owe us anything. I don't mind sharing as long as I get my fair share of you, I know Karin's into that weird stuff and Ino just needs someone to push her into it. The real problems are going to be Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto: Yeah.

Ten: Who knows, they might be cool with it.

Naruto: So, where were you practicing?

Ten: The slumber party at Sakura's house but after last night, Sakura doesn't think we should be sleeping in the same room.

Naruto: So where's Karin staying?

Ten: She's still looking for a place, I think she's looking right now.

Naruto: Oh.

Naruto looks at the time.

Naruto: I'd better get going.

Ten: Yeah, my parents will be here soon anyway. The whole village loves you now but I don't think my dad will appreciate you deflowering me just yet and you're too good of a ninja to be getting your ass kicked.

Naruto: Right, right.

He gets dressed and gives her another kiss.

Naruto: Bye.

Ten: Bye.

He leaves and has one thing on his mind.

Naruto: _I owe Karin, I gotta find her._

He searches he entire village for her but doesn't find her, so he decides to head home.

Naruto: _I guess I'll find her tomorrow._

He gets ready for bed when someone knocks on his door.

Naruto: _I wonder who this could be._

He opens to door to find a surprise, Karin standing in front of him wearing a long coat.

Karin: Hi, I'm your new neighbor.

She opens the coat and sees that she's wearing nothing but her underwear.

Karin: I was wondering if you needed some sugar.

He pulls her into the house and locks the door.

Karin: Wow, what's got into you?

Naruto: Same thing that's about to get into you.

He tosses her onto his bed and pulls her panties off as she takes off her coat and bra.

Karin: Why are you so aggressive all of the sudden?

Naruto: I'll tell you afterwards.

Karin: Hold on.

Naruto: What?

Karin: I got a treat for you.

She pushes him on his back on the bed and immediately begins to suck him off so good his toes begin to curl.

Naruto: Ooo! Ah! Ah! Is that your tongue?

Karin: Mm-mmh.

The sound of her moaning her confirmation sends vibrations through his body.

Naruto: Oooh! I'm gonna cum again!

Karin: _Again?_

She begins to suck faster until he shoots his semen into her mouth, she strokes his still hard penis while she swallows his wad.

Naruto: Man, man, man.

Karin: What did you mean "again?"

Naruto: Huh?

Karin: You said you were about cum again.

Naruto: Oh, yeah. Uh, I fucked Ten earlier.

Karin: Tenten?

Naruto: Her name's actually Ten of the Ten clan or family.

Karin: Oh, I thought it was weird that she never told me her last name. So, you fucked her after you rejected me?

Naruto: Funny story, true story. It literally fell in.

Karin: How?

Naruto: I'll tell you later, but I don't think it's fair that I gave it to her and not you.

Karin: Well, let's settle up. You ever eat pussy?

Naruto: No but Pervy Sage told me about it.

She lays back and spread her legs to present herself to him, he starts to lick her pussy eager to make up for rebuffing her the night before.

Karin: Hey, now, Naruto. You're pretty good at that.

He chuckles as he keeps doing his job earning him moan of pleasure from her.

Karin: Oh, I'm about to cum.

He sticks his finger into her while he sucks her clit and she squirts in his face as she has a powerful orgasm. While she was still on her back with her legs spread open, he gets to his knees and penetrated her. He starts to pump inside with his thumb rubbing her clit and drives her wild.

Karin: Naruto, I'm cumming! Naruto, I'm cumming! Naruto, I'm cumming!

He can feel her tightening around him but just keeps doing what he's doing and thinks nothing of it.

Karin: Wait, wait.

Naruto: What?

She takes him out of her and gets on all fours with her ass pointed towards him. She spread her ass cheeks to show him her asshole, he takes the hint and enters her ass. He begins to drive himself deeper and deeper into her ass stretching it out for the first time.

Karin: _Orochimaru and Kabuto were right, this does feel good when you get used to it._

He gives it to her until he feels gets ready to let loose, she can feel his stroke change and deduces that he's close. She turns around and begins to suck him off until he comes again, she gets up to clean herself up in the bathroom and rejoins him in bed.

Karin: Boy, you get some and there's no stopping you after that, huh?

Naruto: I guess not. Are you really my neighbor?

Karin: Yeah, I didn't know until I saw you pass by my window when you came home. It looks like I'm not going to spend my first night there just yet, am I?

Naruto: I don't think so. Just do me a favor, don't tell the other girls about this yet except for Tenten. She's pretty cool with the idea of sharing me.


	4. Deflower Shop

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Deflower Shop**

Naruto enters the Yamanaka Flower Shop to find Ino behind the counter.

Ino: Naruto!

She hops from behind the counter and wraps her arms around him.

Naruto: Hey, Ino.

Ino: Did you come to keep me company?

Naruto: I didn't know you were working today. I actually came to see if a plant seed I was looking for came in.

Ino: Uh, we did get a new shipment of seeds, they're in the back.

Naruto gives her a suspicious look.

Ino: They're really in the back, Naruto. What'd you think that I'd lure you to the back to have my way with you?

Naruto: Yeah.

Ino: Come on, give me a little more credit than that. This is a business we're running.

Naruto: Okay, I'm sorry.

Ino: By the way, I talked to Karin and Ten.

Naruto: Yeah, about that.

Ino: When's it going to be my turn?

Naruto: First, I look at your blonde hair and blue eyes and I gotta ask you. Are you related to any Namikaze?

Ino: Namikaze? You mean the Fourth Hokage? No, why do you ask?

Naruto: Uh, no reason.

She looks at his face and comes to a realization.

Ino: I can't believe no one's noticed it before, you're related to the fourth.

Naruto: His son actually, that why I asked. I don't want to be gross.

Ino: I hear that. Well, that explains your parents.

Naruto: Well, you can come by tonight.

Ino: I'll do that. Hey, isn't it weird that her name was Ten Ten all this time?

Naruto: Yeah, I didn't want to make it a big thing in front of her but I was like "Why the hell didn't you correct anyone?"

Ino: I know. Anyway, let's go take a look.

They go in the back to search for the plant seeds he came for, after a bit of searching, she spots them on the top shelf.

Ino: Hey, those things must be expensive if they're up there.

Naruto: Yeah, thankfully I just got my inheritance from Pervy Sage's estate. That guy was loaded.

Ino: That's right, he did write the Make Out series. I love those books. What's going to happen with them now that he's gone?

Naruto: I guess that's the end.

Ino: You could continue the series with me as your inspiration.

Naruto: Yeah, maybe.

Ino: Well, help me up there.

Naruto puts her on his shoulders and helps her up, he notices a strange warm feeling on the back of his neck.

Naruto: What the hell is that?

Ino: Got it.

She inadvertently shifted her wait and in his confusion, he loses his balance and falls to his back. She lands in an awkward position, straddling his face.

Ino: Sorry, Naruto.

Naruto: That's okay, Ino. Uh, Ino?

Looking up, he sees the Ino was frozen.

Naruto: Ino, you wanna get the hell off of me?

He doesn't realize that every time he speaks his lips and tongue runs across her pussy. She begins to whimper and moan, she covers her mouth to keep the sound down.

Naruto: What the hell is…_oh?_

He realizes that the feeling on his neck was her pussy as she went shinobi style, he also realizes that she wasn't going to move anytime soon and begins to lick her as she moans his name. She rubs the top of his head with her free hand and grinds as her juices run down his face. She quivers as she climaxes all over his face, she eases up as her legs are still shaking.

Ino: I can't believe how good that felt.

Just then, the front door opens.

Inoichi: Ino?

Ino: Oh, crap. My dad, you gotta hide.

She heads out front to meet her father.

Naruto: Wait.

Ino: What?

He points down to her legs to show her that her juices are still running down.

Ino: Damn it. What am I going to do?

Naruto: You wait here.

Naruto heads out to the front of the store to talk to Inoichi while she cleans herself up.

Naruto: Thank you, Ino. I've been looking for these seeds for a long time. Oh, hello, Inoichi. It's nice to see you again.

Ino finally comes out of the back.

Ino: Hey, dad. Naruto was here looking for those seeds he wanted.

Naruto: Right, how much do I owe you?

He pays and leaves Ino with her father who was suspicious of the whole scene.

Ino: Hey, dad. Just helping out a customer.

Inoichi: Mm-hmm.

Naruto was walking through the village when he spots Hinata walking alone, he creeps up behind her and places his hand over her eyes.

Hinata: I've been looking for you, Naruto.

Naruto: How'd you know it was me?

Hinata: You're hands smell like ramen.

Naruto: Oh. What are you up to?

Hinata: Nothing, just hanging out.

Naruto: Mind some company?

Hinata: Of course not. Where are you coming from?

Naruto: I was picking up these seeds from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, gardening is a hobby of mine. You got any hobbies?

Hinata: Not really. Well, I had some but since my standing in the clan is improving I really haven't had time for hobbies. This is the first free day I've had in a while.

Naruto: Really? Well, we'd better not waste it then.

Hinata: What do you suggest?

Naruto: I don't know, let's go swimming.

Hinata: Uh, okay but I have to get my bathing suit.

Naruto: Me too, I'll meet you there.

They meet up at the same place Jiraiya first trained him to control his chakra, the sight of her in her bathing suit freezes him.

Hinata: What's wrong?

Naruto: Nothing, you're hot.

He makes her blush.

Hinata: Thank you, Naruto. You look nice in your trunks as well.

They enter the water and swim around a bit, after a few, he lays a blanket down on the river bank to them to lay in the sun.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me earlier?

Hinata: I was too timid and shy.

Naruto: I don't see why. You're the heiress of the most respected clan in the village, an accomplished shinobi, and a stone fox to boot. You should have the guys eating out of the palm of you hand.

Hinata: I think it was the pressures of the clan that made me that way but I'm working on it.

Naruto: How are you coming along?

She shows him how far she's come by giving him a deep kiss, she surprises him more by slipping her tongue in his mouth. While they made out, they didn't notice the clouds rolling in. It begins to rain and they seek refuge under a tree and he spreads their blanket and sits down, she sits between his legs with his arms wrapped around her to wait until the rain ends.

Naruto: Boy, that sure came out of nowhere.

Hinata: It doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon.

Naruto: Sorry.

Hinata: For what?

Naruto: Ruining your free time.

Hinata: Don't be, this has been better than I could hope for.

She gives him another kiss and they just enjoy being together as she lays her head backwards his chest. From his position, he could see over her shoulder and down at her breasts.

Naruto: _They aren't as big as the hokage's but whose is? Well, there was the chick from the Cloud Village but Hinata's are nice too._

Thinking about breast causes him to achieve an unstoppable erection that she feels on her back, she turns around to find him with a flustered look on his face.

Naruto: Sorry.

Hinata: Don't be.

She jams her mouth into his and reaches her hands down his trunks as he eagerly massages her breasts until he realizes who she was.

Naruto: _This isn't Karin or Ino._ Wait.

Hinata: For what?

Naruto: Are you sure you're ready to do this?

She places a hand on one of his cheeks.

Hinata: This is going to happen, Naruto.

Naruto: Okay.

They get back to their foreplay and he takes one of her breast out of her top, he begins sucking and licking it while they play with each other's sex. He lays her down and pulls her bottom to the side so he could lick her folds, she braces herself up on her elbows so that she could see him working. She watches as his tongue pushes her clit around and his fingers separate her lips.

Hinata: Naruto, I want to be with you now.

Following her orders, he comes up and enters her until he reaches her barrier, he gives her a second to get used to him and he begins to make slow passionate love to her in the rain. Each thrust makes brings her closer and closer to her release until she clutches his hair almost pulling it out as she climaxes all around him causing his to follow. They fix themselves and go back to their previous position on the tree, he holds her until the rain lets up.

Naruto: You ready?

Hinata: Yes.

The pick up their belongings and head back to the village, it was almost night so he walks her back to her home.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Hinata: I'm better than okay, I'm yours.

He smiles and kisses her goodnight, as he walks back home, he contemplates whether or not he should've told Hinata about his encounters with the other girls.

Naruto: _It was a good thing I didn't tell her, it probably would've hurt her and ruined a nice moment for her. Listen to me, "nice moment for her." I hope this isn't going to my head._

He gets home and takes a shower, as he lies in bed thinking about his life currently he hears a knock on his door.

Naruto: And that would be Ino.

He opens the door and finds his guess correct.

Naruto: Hi.

Ino: Hi.

She instantly jumps into his arms and he carries her to the bed after locking the door. The take their clothes off and she pulls him to the bed, the start kissing and rubbing on each other like mad, she pushes his head down towards her pussy.

Ino: I want to feel what you did earlier again.

He starts to lap her pussy for the second time, the pleasure makes her twist and turn in the bed. The pleasure rushes through her body as she cums again, her juices soaking his sheets. She turns him over and hovers above him, she places him at her entrance and slides down until she feels some discomfort. When she was able, she slides down the rest of the way and undoes her hair.

Ino: _She's as beautiful as Ten with her hair down._

She moans his name as she rides him hard and fast, Karin was listening in through the wall and had begun to rub herself.

Karin: _I should go over there when she's finished with him._

Karin pictures herself in Ino's place as Ino continues to make love to Naruto, they both scream his name as all three found their climax at the same time. Ino collapses on Naruto's chest as her mind tries to recover.

Naruto: You okay?

Ino: Ecstatic.

Naruto: Hey, what happened with your dad?

Ino: Oh, he didn't believe us for a second but he said he could think of worst guys for me to be with. We'd better not ever do anything in the shop again, though.

Naruto: Your dad's cool.

She looks around his apartment at the various plants he's grown.

Ino: Boy, you do have a green thumb. You have plants that we've never seen.

Naruto: Oh, uh, I picked some seeds for some special plant when I was training on Mt. Myobukuzan.

Ino: Oh, cool.

They spend their time talking and getting to know each other until Ino decides she's ready for another round before she leaves. After receiving another orgasm, she leaves Naruto for the night with a kiss. Tired and drained, he heads directly for bed when there comes another knock at his door, he answers to find Karin.

Karin: Clothes, lose 'em.

Naruto: Can't we just cuddle?


	5. Role Playing

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Role Playing**

Sakura happens to be walking through the Leaf Village, coincidentally, she walks near Naruto's apartment as he was coming out in search of her.

Naruto: _Wow, that's lucky._ Hey, Sakura.

Sakura: Oh, hey, Naruto.

Naruto: Could you do me a favor and come up h…

Sakura: What is it, Naruto?

She appears next to him, much to his surprise.

Naruto: Uh, there's something I want to show you.

He walks into his apartment.

Sakura: Yes!

She follows him in as he leads her to his bedroom.

Sakura: Sweet.

She begins to take her clothes off.

Naruto: _I hate being rushed._

He follows her and starts to undress himself, before he knows it, she throws him on the bed and gets on top of him. They start to make out and heavily pet each other.

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Sakura: I'm going to show you everything I learned about the body.

She starts to kiss him down his body, she gets to his member and takes him into her mouth, she surprises him as her oral skills are comparable to Karin's.

Naruto: Alright.

Sakura: You like that?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: I've got something else to show you.

Naruto: Really?

She lifts his ball and begins to lick his taint which drives his wild.

Naruto: Woooooooooowwwweeeeeeee!

The feeling is so intense that he struggles to breath witch brings slight amusement to her, he moves her from her before he explodes.

Sakura: How was that?

Naruto: That was better than ramen.

She chuckles which draw his ire.

Naruto: Oh, you think you did something just now, huh?

She holds up two fingers to signify victory.

Naruto: Well, get ready.

Naruto buries his face between her legs and licks her furiously, the new sensation takes her over. She can't take it and tries to slide move away from him but he clutches her waist and follows her all over the bed. She falls off of the bed and he falls with her so as to not take his mouth off of her until she cums on the floor.

Naruto: Ha!

He helps her back to the bed and kisses her.

Naruto: Are you sure you want to do this?

She flips him on his back and straddles him.

Sakura: More than anything.

She places him at her entrance and slides down but hesitates when he reaches her barrier, when the pain changes into a sense of fulfillment, she continues and makes love for the first time as Naruto watches his manhood disappears in to her pink on pink womanhood.

Naruto: _Hinata's wrong, she doesn't dye her hair._

Sakura: Oh, Naruto!

He can see her cumming and sits up to clutch her in his arms as her body shakes. He lays her on the bed to finish what she's started.

Naruto: You ready?

Sakura: Yeah.

He starts to thrust into her and the same feeling pleasure she had before returns, she loses herself as he gives it to her deeper and deeper. She wraps her legs around his waist and digs her nails into his back as they cum simultaneously, he holds her until she gathers herself.

Sakura: What brought this on? I thought you didn't want to hurt the other girls.

Naruto: I'm about to go on a mission with Shikamaru to the Sand Village and I didn't know when I'd see you again.

Sakura: When do you leave?

Naruto: I stretched out the time I had to able to do this but I've gotta go now.

He puts his clothes back on and gives her a kiss.

Naruto: Lock the door for me, will ya?

He hurries out of the door leaving her in the bed elated as she falls asleep, she wakes up a few hours later and heads out of the door after putting her clothes back on. She walks through the village until she meets the rest of the Cherry Bombs.

Sakura: Where are you four skanks going?

Karin: Well, if you must know, fivehead…

Ino: Aw, good one.

Karin: I know, right? It just came to me. Anyway, we're going to get something to eat.

Sakura: Well, I'd better come with you so I can eat before piggy eats everything.

Ino: Slutbagsayswhat.

Sakura: What?

Ino: Exactly.

Sakura stands confused.

Sakura: Whatever, let's go.

They head to the restaurant that Ino frequented with Team Asuma, as they eat, they could she the joy on Sakura's face as she thought about her experience with Naruto.

Hinata: Whores usually don't have any reason to be happy so why are you smiling Sakura?

She snaps out of it.

Sakura: Huh?

Hinata: Why are you smiling?

Sakura: Oh, no reason.

Karin: I know why she's smiling.

Sakura looks at Karin trying to gauge whether she actually knows or is just messing with her.

Karin: Should I tell or let her, what do you two think?

Ino: I think you should tell.

Ten: Aw, let her say it.

Hinata: What are they talking about, Sakura?

She debates whether she should hold her ground or buckle under the pressure.

Sakura: _I know Naruto doesn't want to hurt them but it'd feel so good to have something to beat them over the head with._

Naruto and Shikamaru were having a conversation about Naruto's time with Jiraiya while they were traveling to the Sand Village.

Shikamaru: Really? What happened next?

Naruto: I says to her, I says…shit!

Shikamaru: What?

Naruto explains his situations to Shikamaru.

Naruto: …I forgot to tell Hinata and Sakura not to say anything but they wouldn't, would they?

Shikamaru: Nah, I wouldn't worry about it, they aren't that troublesome. Now get back to the story.

Naruto: Oh, so, I says to her, I says Orihimei…

Back with Cherry Bombs, Sakura shows how strong her resolve is.

Sakura: I'm not saying.

Hinata: You fucked him, didn't you?!

Sakura: Yeah, I did and it was good too.

Hinata: I can't believe you, we should've known better than to trust someone with such a big forehead.

Karin: I fucked him too.

Hinata: What?

Ino: Same here.

Ten: I was first.

Karin: Don't act like you didn't.

Stuck, she just admits it.

Hinata: Fine, I did too.

They all just look at each other until one of them breaks the silence.

Sakura: I hate y'all.

Those three words sparks an all out brawl between them, people run out of the restaurant for fear of their lives. Tsunade sit in her office when word gets to her.

Kotetsu: Lady Tsunade, there's a disturbance in the village.

When she gets to the restaurant, the fight is already taken outside. 

Tsunade: _Wow, Karin's better than I thought._ Stop!

As they are too involved in their fight, they don't hear Tsunade.

Tsunade: I said Stop!

In her frustration, she pounds the ground with a chakra enhanced fist. They stop their fight as the ground crumble beneath them and they realize that Tsunade is more than slightly angry, Karin tries to deflect her anger.

Karin: Most honorable hokage, we humbly beg for your forgiveness!

Tsunade: Enough! In my office, now!

The Cherry Bombs stand before Tsunade in her office.

Tsunade: I figured thing would come to this once you decided you couldn't live without Naruto but what am I going to do with you?

Shizune enters the office with a new mission request.

Tsunade: Ah, perfect. You five are going on this mission, it'll also give you time to hash this stuff out. At the very least, it'll get you out of my hair for awhile. Now, go get ready, you leave tomorrow.

The Cherry Bombs leave her office, Tsunade sighs in frustration.

Shizune: What's wrong?

Tsunade: I swear that kid's like a Super Jiraiya.

Shizune: What do you mean?

Tsunade: First his Sage Mode is better and now he actually gets some.

The next day, while the Cherry Bombs were traveling on their mission, they were going over the particulars.

Karin: Okay, I should be the looks.

Ten: What the hell are you talking about, you top notch bitch?

Karin: Well, loose cootch, every great group has roles for each member to play, looks, brains, muscles, useless and wildcard. Think about it, I figured since I'm the prettiest, I should be the looks. I could really be any of them except for useless and you all fit that role so we have to do something here.

They all stare at her in disbelief.

Hinata: Who told you that you're pretty, you're almost as ugly as Sakura.

Sakura: Yeah…hey!

Ten: I should be the looks, all Naruto could talk about was how beautiful I am with my hair down while he was knee deep inside of me.

Ino: Get the fuck out of here.

Ten takes her hair out to show them and they are all stunned.

Hinata: Okay.

Sakura: Alright.

Ino: Wow.

Karin: Damn, Ten, lookin' good.

Once again, they all look at her in disbelief.

Karin: What, you're not surprised that I'm into that, are you? When you work for Orochimaru, you're pretty much into anything. I once walked in on him, Kabuto, and a Portuguese Man of War.

She hangs her head in sadness.

Karin: Damn shame what they did that Portuguese Man of War.

Sakura: Anyway, I think that I should be the looks but I know when I'm beat, Ten's the looks.

Hinata: Shouldn't she be muscles since her original team specialized in close quarters combat?

Ino: Well, the same could be said about you since the only things you can do are look around real far and those violent hand jobs. The same goes for Sakura since she's so freakishly strong but she can also be the useless one since I've heard about her in Team 7.

Sakura: If fatso is quite finished, I think I should be the brains since I'm the smartest here.

Karin: Who says you're the smartest here?

Sakura: Well, I've got the second highest i.q. rating behind Shikamaru's, 157.

Karin: Try 169 and I'm not talking about what Naruto and I did the other night.

Ten: Yeah, but you can't do anything so you should be the useless one.

Karin: Need I remind you that if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even found Naruto.

Ten: Yeah, but that's all you can do.

Karin: No it's not.

Karin takes a moment to display her jutsu.

Karin: Well?

Hinata: Jury's still out. Anyway, I think Sakura's confusing her bossiness with brains, common mistake.

Sakura: Who says I'm bossy.

Ten: Everyone.

Ino: And she's confusing having a big forehead with having a big brain, when will big foreheaded people learn?

Karin: Look we've gotta settle this before we get to the client.

After much deliberation, they come to a decision. Karin was the brains, Ten was the looks, Sakura was the muscle, Ino was the useless one, and Hinata was the wild card.

Ino: Hey, why the hell am I the useless one?

Sakura: Other than the fact that you are? I got nothing.

Ino: I'm not the useless one, Hinata is.

Sakura: No, she's the wild card.

Ten: Wild card.

Karin: She is so the wild card.

Ino: Why?

Hinata: Yeah, why?

Karin: Do you guys even know what the term wild card means?

Sakura: No.

Karin: A wild card can fit into any situation, Hinata is pretty smart like the brains, she's ugly as hell but apparently Naruto thought she was fuckable and since Naruto's also fucked me, he must be a good judge of beauty even though I have to talk to him about that. She specializes in fighting so she could be muscle and I keep hearing about how useless she used to be to her clan and team.

Hinata: So, what is a wild card supposed to do?

Karin: You're supposed to be unpredictable.

Hinata: Like Naruto?

Karin: No, like…you know, I've heard him called that on more than one occasion but he's actually pretty predictable.

Ten: Yeah, he is.

Karin: Anyway, you're supposed to be unpredictable and look brooding and menacing.

Hinata: Like this?

She makes a face.

Karin: That's not it.

Hinata makes another face.

Sakura: Now you look like constipated, think Sasuke when we last saw him or Gaara when we first met him or the Akatsuki leader that almost killed you.

Hinata: Okay, I think I got it.

Hinata makes one more face.

Karin: That's it. Now, Ten, as the looks you're supposed to be sexy and alluring to distract our enemies. As the muscle, you're supposed to crush our enemies, Sakura. I come up with the ideas as the brains.

Ino: No, no, no. I am not going to be the useless one.

Karin: Calm down, what they don't tell you about the useless one is that they don't have to do anything until it's time and then…

Ino: What?

Karin: …then they're the most awesome person ever.

Ino: Alright, cool.


	6. Bombs Away

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Bombs Away**

The Cherry Bombs meet with their client, Kazuki.

Kazuki: Greetings, my name is…

Before he can finish, Hinata grabs him by the throat and pulls out a torch.

Hinata: Tell us what we wanna know or I'll going to burn this place to the ground.

Sakura: Hinata!

Karin: You're not supposed to wild card our client.

Hinata: Oh, sorry.

She lets him go and puts out the torch as she rejoins the Cherry Bombs, leaving Kazuki terrorized.

Kazuki: Since you don't like formal greetings, we'll just get on to the mission. I'm a merchant in this town and I've made quite a bit of money, there's a criminal organization that has been trying to extort the businesses here. They tried to extort money from me but I refused to be intimidated by them, eventually they tried to force my hand by kidnapping my son, Sota.

Ino: Did they ask for a ransom?

Kazuki: Yes, but no one should have to pay money just to have their child so I decided that a better use of the money would be to hire someone to get my son back and hurt them. I can see by previous interaction with your teammate, that you five are spirited at least.

Ten: Do you know where they're holding your son?

Kazuki: That I do not know but you can find their boss at the other side of town. I can provide you with room and board until you complete your mission. One last thing, if it's at all possible, could you fuck them up while you're at it.

Hinata: Hell, yeah.

They're led to their rooms to discuss the information their mission objectives and plan their best course of action.

Ino: Well, what's the plan, brain in the ass?

Karin: I'm thinking that we need to infiltrate their gang but how?

After some deliberation, she comes up with an idea.

Karin: Got it!

Sakura: What? What?

Karin: Guys like their boss always wants a hot piece around him, right?

Hinata: Yes.

Karin: Well, we just happen to have one, Ten.

Ten: So, what am I supposed to do?

Karin: You'll get close to the boss and search for the son while you're in there. What do you think?

Ten: Well, I'm not gonna fuck him, my twat has Naruto's name written all over it.

Karin: Mine too, seriously, he had some cum on his tip then he…

Sakura: Don't wanna hear it, what are going to be doing while she's in there?

Karin: We gather as much info as we can to support her and make her search easier. Tomorrow, we do some recon work then we begin the mission.

They head to their rooms for the night, they all begin to think about Naruto and begin to heat up. For the most part, they're able to get their own relief except for Ino, who seems to get hotter and hotter. Desperation sets in and she gets an idea.

Ino: _Maybe Karin could help me, she said she was into that but I don't know if I should._

The throws the thought out of her mind but she becomes more desperate after a few minutes.

Ino: _I don't have a choice._

She gets out of bed and head for Karin's room, she wakes her with a knock at the door.

Karin: What?

Ino: Let me in.

Karin lets her in the room.

Karin: What do you want?

Ino: I need your help.

Karin: With what?

Ino: This.

She exposes her glistening pussy to Karin.

Ino: I've been trying all night but I can't seem to get off, I remember you said you were into this kind of thing.

Karin: Are you sure?

Ino: Yeah.

She can see the desperation in her face.

Karin: Okay.

She pushes Ino to the bed and attacks her pussy with her tongue, Ino writhes in bed as Karin pleasured her. She rubs her nipples to add to her own satisfaction and she cums as Karin's tongue flips her clit, her juices squirt on Karin's face.

Ino: Thank you.

Ino gets up to leave.

Karin: Where are you going?

Ino: What?

Karin: Now, I'm worked up.

She looks down to find Karin is as wet as she is, she takes Ino by the hand as she sits on the bed. She guides Ino's head down between her legs and she returns her favor. She wasn't the best Karin's had but she gets the job done as the site of her blonde hair and blue eyes reminds Karin of Naruto. The thought of Naruto gives her all she needs and she cums harder than she expected.

Ino: Damn it, I'm hot again.

Karin: Come here.

Karin pulls her in for a deep kiss, they begin to finger each other as the rub their nipples together. Their moans muffled between their connected lips as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Karin takes her free hand and surprises Ino by sticking one of her fingers in her ass.

Ino: What are you doing?

Karin: Does it feel good?

Ino: Yes.

They continue to enjoy each other's bodies until they both cum in each other's arms, a satisfied Ino gets up and heads for the door.

Karin: Come back anytime.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro sit in the Kazekage office the next morning as they go over the particulars of their mission. 

Gaara: We've called for you because this mission requires talents only you two have.

Gaara tells them of the mission and they leave, they eventually spark a conversation about the Cherry Bombs.

Shikamaru: You know some guys want to be troublesome and try to be jealous but I gotta say, if anyone deserves to get that much trim it's you after the crap you've had to put up with.

Naruto: Thanks, man. You aren't doing so bad yourself, Temari's smokin'.

Shikamaru: When she's not busy being troublesome. So, what are they like?

Naruto: Uh, they're different but they're all cool.

Shikamaru: How so?

Naruto: Well, Hinata's just as sweet as she wants to be, she just hangs back and let's me take the lead the few times we were together. Sakura's more domineering.

Shikamaru: Must be troublesome.

Naruto: Not as much as you'd think because with her, I don't have to be in charge. I can hang loose and now that we've become…

Shikamaru: What?

Naruto struggles to find the right word as he doesn't want to disrespect any of them.

Naruto: …now that we've become more relaxed around each other, I don't have to worry about her trying to kill me if I make her mad.

Shikamaru: What about Ino?

Naruto: Ino's more curious about…things. Ten, I told you her name's Ten, right?

Shikamaru: No, but I heard, weird.

Naruto: Well, Ten's cool as shit. We just hang, no pressure. And Karin's more of a teacher, she teaches me a lot of stuff about stuf and... stuff.

Shikamaru: Sounds like you've got it made.

Naruto: Not really?

Shikamaru: What do you mean?

Naruto: Well, don't you think it's kinda messed up that running around when them like that?

Shikamaru: Hey, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Shikamaru smacks him in the back of the head.

Shikamaru: No

The Cherry Bombs were trailing the head of the criminal organization, a man named Gendo. They watch as he brutalizes and abuses people.

Sakura: This guy's a total dick.

Ten: Seriously.

Hinata starts to chuckle sinisterly.

Hinata: I'm going to cut him in into little pieces.

Karin: I gotta say, you're taking this wild card thing seriously.

Hinata: Oh, thanks, bitch.

Karin: No problem, uh, uh, uh, damn, damn, damn, uh, skally wag.

Ten: Skally wag?

Karin: We're on a mission, it's hard to think of insults.

They head back to Kazuki's place to get ready for the official start of their mission, the next day the put their plan into action.

Karin: Are you ready?

Ten: How do I look?

Sakura: Like a total skip skag.

Ten: Thanks.

Ino: Why do you look worse than usual?

Karin: Well, we want her to look like one of those totally hot derelict chicks that a crime boss would take in and build up.

Ten: One thing, I do not want to fuck this guy.

Sakura: That's why I made you these.

Ten: What's this?

Sakura: These will put him to sleep, he'll wake up not knowing anything.

Ten: Cool. Here I go.

Hinata: Once we find this kid, I'm going to tear this guy a new asshole.

Ten heads out and makes sure that Gendo sees her, she flashes him a shy smile and totally draws his attention.

Gendo: Hey, now. Who's that?

Gendo's Henchmen: I ain't never seen her around here before, boss.

Gendo: Well, I'm going to go find out.

He makes his way over to her.

Gendo: What's your name?

Ten: My name is Eri.

Gendo: Eri?

Ten: That's my name, don't wear it out or I'll make you buy me a new one.

Gendo: Eri, you are, indeed, a blessed prize and I'd buy you whatever you want me to. Why don't you make your next move your best move and stick with me?

Ten: Why should I?

Gendo: Why should you? Have you ever seen a motherfucker with hair like this? Have you ever seen a motherfucker with clothes like these? No, you haven't. All of these things and more could be yours if you come with me.

He extends her hand and she makes it seem as if she's giving it some thought, she smiles and takes his hand. The others watch as she leaves with Gendo.

Ino: There she hoes. So what now?

Karin: Okay, Hinata, you use you're byakugan to keep tabs on her without getting to close.

Hinata: I'll be getting close soon enough.

Karin: Easy, you'll blow her cover. Sakura, we're going dig up some info. Ino…

Ino: Yeah?

Ino is clearly excited and ready for action.

Karin: Continue to be useless.


	7. Waste Of Time

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Waste of Time**

Sakura and Karin were asking around town to find info on Gendo and his organization, they left Ino behind to keep Hinata company as she watched out for Ten.

Sakura: Okay, so where do we look first?

Karin: I say we head to the shadiest parts of the town, unscrupulous people tend have information.

Sakura: Okay but I gotta ask, where do you get all of this stuff from?

Karin: Television, movies, manga. I mean, I told you I was a guard for Orochimaru's prisons in addition to his lab assistant, right?

Sakura: Yeah.

Karin: Well, there wasn't a whole lot I had to do, his prisons were pretty much secure for the most part except for a few isolated incidents here and there. I had to pass the time somehow.

Sakura: Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Let's go.

They head to the worst part of town in search of someone with some knowledge of Gendo and his operation.

Sakura: What do you think?

Karin: I don't see anyone.

They continue their search until Sakura spots someone that sparks her interest.

Sakura: Hey, what about that guy?

Karin sees the guy Sakura's talking about, a shifty-eyed weasely looking man.

Karin: Perfect, I'm sure he knows something. Well, Muscle, you're up.

Sakura walks up to the man and taps him on the shoulder causing him to turn around.

Sakura: Hello.

Sakura floors him with a chakra enhanced punch.

Karin: Did you kill him?

Sakura: He'll live long enough for us to get him where we need to take him then I'll heal him.

They take him back to Kazuki's house and surprise him with a half dead criminal type.

Karin: Do you have a basement or shed or anything like that?

Kazuki: Out back, I'll show you.

He leads them to a separate building from his house, Sakura takes him into the building and Karin stops Kazuki.

Karin: We'll take it from here.

She closes the door and leaves him outside as Sakura was already healing him, when finished, she revives him with her medical jutsu. He wakes up to find the two kunoichi staring at him.

Karin: We got question, you got answers.

Meanwhile, Ino sits with Hinata on the roof of a building as they trail Ten with Gendo who took her to get some new clothes.

Ino: Boy, this guy doesn't waste time getting his sugar daddy on, huh?

Hinata: We'll see how sweet he is when I get my hands on him.

Ino just looks at the intense Hinata.

Ino: _Okay._ Hey, that's a nice outfit she's trying on.

Hinata: I have one just like it at home.

Ino: Really? Can I borrow it?

Hinata: I'm not going to help you look good for Naruto.

Ino: What, are you afraid of competition there, Wild Card?

Hinata: I'll let you know when I get some.

Ino: Anyway, I think I like this useless thing.

Hinata: Why?

Ino: Because I just get to relax, ya' know? I get to max out while you guys do all of the work.

Hinata: Yeah, I think they call that being lazy. Heh, you're a lazy ho.

Hinata chuckles at her revelation.

Ino: Yeah, I could see that.

Hinata: You know, it's no fun when you agree.

Ino: I'm sorry. Hey, what's it like with Naruto?

Hinata: Don't you know?

Ino: Yeah, but I want to know what it's like for you.

Hinata: Well, we haven't had a lot of alone time thanks to you four but he's very sweet to me. He makes me feel like a princess, what about you?

Ino: He makes me feel like it's okay to be me, like he'd take me no matter how I am. Like I don't have to starve myself just to look good for him.

Hinata: He's a great guy.

Ino: Yeah. Hey, is anyone looking?

Hinata: No, why?

Ino: Two words, easy access.

Hinata: What?

She turns to find Ino rubbing her pantyless pussy under her short skirt.

Hinata: Well, I guess we can add horny to that list of adjectives.

She keeps watching Ten and Gendo while Ino pleasures herself, Ino comes back with a smile of relaxation on her face.

Ino: Yo, Hinata, what up?

She puts her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata: The same thing before you started jerking off.

She grabs Ino wrist and removes her hand off of her shoulder. Ten was in the clothing shop with Gendo while his men stood watch outside, he watches as she tries on different clothes.

Ten: _This guy may be a total buster but he spares on expense on his woman._

She turns around to show him how she looks.

Ten: How do I look?

Gendo: Baby, you make Tsunade look like a fucking duck.

Ten: Really…

She turns to the store manager.

Ten: I'll take it and the others.

Gendo: All those?

She turns back around to him.

Ten: I come expensive…

She walks to him and places her hand on top of his head with her vagina even with his eyes.

Ten: …or I don't come at all.

He smiles as he tries his hardest to see through fabric.

Gendo: As long as you come, that's important.

He tries to grab her ass but she quickly wiggles out of it.

Ten: Time for a mani-pedi.

They leave for the local manicure shop as Hinata and Ino watches.

Hinata: Let's go, unless you need to get off again.

Ino: Hey, I can't help what Naruto does to me.

Kazuki has his ear to the door as Karin and Sakura interrogates their captive.

Karin: Uh, Oda, was it? What can you tell us about Gendo?

Oda: I don't know anything.

Sakura promptly punches him in the jaw breaking it, she quickly heals it enough for him to speak through his pain.

Sakura: Now, talk.

Oda: I said I don't know anything.

Sakura breaks his arm causing him to scream out in pain.

Oda: I don't know anything!

Karin notices a water faucet, a board, and a black cloth sack.

Kazuki: _I guess I'm getting my money's worth._

Still listening, he can hear the sound of water being run, the sound comes from Oda being water boarded by Sakura and Karin.

Karin: You gonna tell us what we wanna know?

Sakura turns off the faucet and takes the sack off of Oda's head.

Oda: I don't…

Sakura turns the faucet back on.

Karin: He'll talk, they all talk eventually.

They turn the water back off and questions him again.

Oda: Okay, I'll talk. Gendo's a son of a bitch and a dog eating motherfucker! Also, I like to grow egg plants and my first time having sex was with my cousin and we felt really gross afterwards and, and, and I pushed my mother in law down the stairs for the life insurance policy.

Sakura: What are you talki…

Oda: And while my best friend and I were filling out applications to join the Akatsuki organization, I don't know if you've heard of them, Kankuro from the Sand Village used one of his puppets to kick his grandma in the chest.

Karin: That's not what we w…

Oda: He thinks Kankuro was being a jerk but what he doesn't know is that Kankuro was on a mission and his client was none other than me 'cuz she broke my heart for another woman.

He cries as he confesses to Sakura and Karin for the next five hours. Hinata and Ino are still watching over Ten when Karin and Sakura show up.

Ino: What took you guys so long?

Karin: We were water boarding someone for information.

Ino: You tortured someone?

Sakura: Big time.

Hinata: Did it work?

Sakura: Hell no.

Karin: He told us everything but what we asked him, he even admitted to thing he couldn't have possibly done.

Ino: Wow, so torturing people doesn't work, who'd have thunk it.

Sakura: How's Ten doing?

Hinata: That bitch, she's enjoying herself down there. She's been making this guy pamper her and shower her with gifts.

Karin: Yeah, I heard she likes showers.

Sakura: Violation, Karin.

Karin: What?

Sakura: Remember what we agreed on when we formed this group, we can insult others when their not around but we can't make any accusations about anyone unless that person is around to defend themselves.

Karin: Right, sorry. Sorry, everyone. So, we just wasted a whole day?

Sakura: I'd say so.

Ino: Not me, I did what I'm supposed to do.

Hinata: And yourself a few times. I had to be in the general area while she masturbated and that's just unpleasant for me.

Karin: I feel like we haven't earned our money today.

Sakura: Not a bit, like he should get a refund for today.

Ino: He's not getting it but he should.

Hinata: You know who I feel sorry for? Sota, that's who I feel sorry for.

Karin: Yeah, I mean he's somewhere trapped and we're out here pointlessly torturing and masturbating.

Sakura: I'm sure he's probably crying his little eyes out and we're water boarding and getting ourselves wet. His fluids are more important than the ones we used today.

Ino: Our only hope is if Ten finds something in there.

Gendo waits in his bed for Ten to come out of the bathroom.

Gendo: Come on, baby. Daddy's waitin' on you.

In the bathroom, Ten makes preparations to keep Gendo off of her.

Ten: Comin'. _Okay, Sakura said I just to stick him with this and he'll be out immediately._

Ten comes out of the bathroom in her bra and panties driving him wild, she walks halfway towards the bed with a sexy switch in her hips. She stops and motions him towards her to make up the difference.

Ten: Come closer baby.

He gets out of the bed and starts to walk when she stops him.

Ten: Uh-uh, I want you to crawl.

Gendo: Crawl?

Ten: I want you to show me how bad you want it.

Gendo: Oh, you want me to beg? Well, I don't mind beggin' baby.

He gets on all fours and crawls towards her, when he was close enough, drugs him and knocks him out. She drags him to the bed and leaves him with his underwear off so that he thinks they had sex.

Ten: Okay, Sakura said he'll be out for about 8 hours, time to look around.


	8. The List

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The List**

Ten begins her search of the house under the cover of night, she searches door after door in Gendo's impressive home but finds nothing.

Ten: _Damn, this guy runs a tight ship._

As she searches, she's surprised by Hinata.

Ten: What are you doing here?

Hinata: I came to tell you that Sota's not here.

Ten: He isn't?

Hinata: Not according to my byakugan. I can see this whole house and I don't see him anywhere.

Ten: Okay, so what do we do now?

Hinata: Well, the moron and the strong bitch tortured someone and got no information whatsoever. So, we need you to try and get some information out of here.

Ten: Got it.

At that moment, one of Gendo's men happens upon them.

Gendo's Henchman: What are you doing here?

Ten: Oh, I'm just showing her out. Gendo was just too much man for me so I introduced him to a friend of mine.

Gendo's Henchman: Oh, so the boss was getting it one with the both of you. Okay, boss.

Ten: Oh, well, it wasn't just for him, ya' know.

Ten surprise Hinata by pulling her in for a deep sensual kiss.

Hinata: _Mm-mm, mm-mm. _

Hinata finally manages to escape the kiss.

Gendo's Henchman: Uh, I gotta go handle something. See ya.

As soon as he leaves, Hinata gives Ten a sharp pinch in the arm.

Ten: Ow.

Hinata: Don't you ever do that again.

Ten: It's not like it's the first time.

Hinata begins to choke her.

Hinata: The last time was for Naruto.

Ten: I'm dying, Hinata.

Hinata lets go.

Hinata: Sorry, I'm the wild card.

Ten: It's okay, now, get out of here before you get me caught.

Hinata leaves Ten to her mission.

Ten: I should get back before he wakes up.

She heads back to the bedroom, she strips back down to her underwear and jumps in the bed with him. He wakes up dazed and confused.

Ten: Well, you're finally up?

Gendo: Oh, hey, baby.

Ten: Hey, yourself, killer. You were a wildman last night.

Gendo: Really?

Ten: Yeah, I've never been fucked like that in my life.

Gendo: Well, you ready for another go?

Ten: Oh, no, you're too big to deal with after doing it five times.

Gendo: Five times?

Ten: Mm-hmm, you were five for five too.

Gendo: Well, then, you can stay here and rest up. I've got some things to take care off.

Ten: Where?

Gendo: Let me worry about that, baby.

She gives him a pout.

Ten: But I want to know what my man does when he's not doing me, baby.

Gendo: Well, I'll tell you one day but I gotta go.

He comes in for a kiss but she pulls away making him feel dejected.

Gendo: What's wrong?

Ten: _Shit, I gotta think fast._ I can still taste cum in my mouth.

Gendo: Oh, thanks.

He leaves her in bed.

Ten: Okay, he's gone. Shadow Clone Jutsu!

A perfect shadow clone appears in front of her.

Ten: I need you to go meet with the others.

Ten Clone: Ugh, I hope I don't catch a disease.

The original Ten laughs.

Ten: Just go.

Ten Clone: Gotcha.

The Ten clone leaves the original in bed and joins Hinata who is still watching out for he on the roof of an adjacent building.

Ten: Now, I can catch up on some sleep.

The Cherry Bombs are formulating a new plan when Ten's clone walks in with Hinata.

Ten Clone: I wasn't able to get anything out of him, yet.

Karin: Okay, we need to…nice pedicure.

Ten Clone: Thanks.

Sakura: We've gotta comeback here after the mission's over.

Karin: Anyway, we're changing the plan up. While you continue to try and pump information out of Gendo, Sakura, Hinata, and I will scourer the village for a lead. Ino…

Ino: Yeah?

Karin: Keep being useless.

While the Cherry Bombs are putting their plan into action, Naruto and Shikamaru are locked into the most important debate they've ever had on their way to their mission objective.

Shikamaru: I think the hottest older chick in our village is Tsunade.

Naruto: Really? You know she doesn't really look like that, right?

Shikamaru: I don't give a crap, I know how she looks right now and I'd like to unsnap her bra.

Naruto: Ah, I guess I don't look at her like that, she's more of an older female relative. I guess that's how I look at her since I don't have relatives to know, I feel creeped out whenever I end up looking at her breasts. You know who's hot, goddamn Kurenai-sensei.

Shikamaru: Nope, she's Asuma-sensei's woman. It's too weird for me.

Naruto: Okay, she and grandma are out. How 'bout Anko?

Shikamaru: She's a little troublesome.

Naruto: Yeah, man but she's got the tits of a goddess.

Shikamaru: She does?

Naruto: Yeah, you've never seen her without her jacket?

Shikamaru: No.

Naruto: Oh, man, that body mesh doesn't hurt either. The only way they could look hotter if she was topless.

Shikamaru: I'd do Shizune, man, she has the hottest ass.

Naruto: Fuck yeah, I'm not an ass man, myself, but I'd lick hers.

Shikamaru laughs.

Naruto: What? Hey, you know who else is hot?

Shikamaru: Who?

Naruto: Tsume Inuzuka.

Shikamaru: Kiba's mom?

Naruto: Yeah, man, as a matter of fact, Hana's hot too but Tsume probably knows how to do more stuff and you can imagine how wild she'd be in bed.

Shikamaru: You're right.

Naruto: Yeah, I gotta bone for her to bury.

Shikamaru: Man, you're crazy.

Naruto: I'm just saying, if I was ever fortunate enough to get the opportunity, I'd show her the real meaning of the doggy style.

Shikamaru laughs again.

Shikamaru: Stop man.

Naruto: I'd split that bitch in half. That's not even an insult, those Inuzuka chicks like being called bitches.

Shikamaru: Yeah, so let's finalize the list.

After some deliberating, they come to each of their final cuts.

Shikamaru: I'm going with Shizune, Anko, Tsume, and Hana. Honorable mention goe to Lady Tsunade.

Naruto: I got Anko, Tsume, Hana, and Shizune. Honorable mentions goes to Kurenai-sensei. Wait, Hana's not that much older than us, is she?

Shikamaru: I don't know, let's put her on honorable mention until we find out.

Naruto: Right. Shit, I forgot about Ayame.

Shikamaru: Oh, you mean the girl at Ichiraku's?

Naruto: Yeah, man, I'd like to put her on all fours on my table without any pants or underwear, right?

Shikamaru: Uh-oh.

Naruto: Then put a bowl of ramen right underneath her pussy and eat her out until her juices dripped into that ramen then eat that ramen.

Shikamaru: Man, when'd you get so freaky?

Naruto: Man, getting some does that to you.

Shikamaru: So, you've had sex with one of them?

Naruto: Shit, I didn't mean to let that slip, I'm not telling you who.

Shikamaru: Oh, please, you aren't fooling anyone. You've gotten all of them, haven't you?

Naruto: How'd you know?

Shikamaru: Well, I never pegged Karin for a virgin so I couldn't be sure but the last time I saw Ten, Ino, and Hinata, they were walking differently. Then you were breaking your neck to get more time before we left, I figured you were trying bag Sakura. It's not like I was trying to pry or anything but I just notice things like that.

Naruto: Has anyone ever told you that you were too smart for their own good?

Shikamaru: All the time, you know who else we forgot? That chick from the ANBU.

Naruto: You mean the one with the long ass purple hair?

Shikamaru: Yugao Uzuki.

Naruto: Fuckin' right. I don't know what's the point of her wearing that mask when she has such distinguishable hair. It's like if we were ANBU, everyone would know it's us. Anyway, she's hot as shit.

Ino searches with Sakura when she spots a shady character who looks like he's sneaking to somewhere secret, she doesn't know why but this guy strikes a chord in her mind.

Ino: Hey, Sakura, we should follow this guy.

Sakura takes a look and finds Oda.

Sakura: No, that's the guy Karin and I tortured, he doesn't know anything.

Ino: Are you sure, because he looks like he may be the one who kidnapped Sota.

Sakura: What makes you say that?

Ino: Because he's over there talking about it.

Oda talks to another shady character.

Oda: Man, I kidnapped the fuck out of his ass. You ain't never seen a motherfucker kidnap somebody like I kidnapped his ass.

Sakura: Aw, shit. I got him.

Sakura collars Oda and goes in search for the rest of the Cherry Bombs.


	9. The Sixth Member

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Sixth Member**

A scared Oda is surrounded by Hinata, Ino, Karin, and Sakura, Karin smacks him in the face and knocks him out of his chair.

Karin: What don't you get about torture?

Oda: To be honest, I'm a masochist. I was enjoying the punishment.

Karin: Well, where is he?

Sakura puts him back in the chair, she places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile. He feels a sense of security with Sakura until he feels something else, her squeezing his shoulder and crushing it.

Oda: I'm not talking.

Frustrated, Sakura lets him go and Hinata steps up, she lifts up her jacket and exposes her stomach. She takes a kunai and starts cutting across her abdomen while looking into his eyes with an evil grin.

Hinata: You know, sometimes, I just like to cut myself just to see how long I could do it until I just pass out, man.

The other Cherry Bombs just look at each other.

Oda: Okay, I'll talk. Gendo was getting tired of Kazuki standing up to him so he hired me to kidnap his kid.

Hinata: We know that, jerkass, we want to know where the kid is.

Oda: He's at my house, it's in…

Karin: Uh-uh, you're leading us there.

They leave in search of Sota. At Gendo's house, Ten wakes up to find herself surrounded by Gendo and his men.

Ten: What's going on baby?

Gendo: Don't baby me, you Leaf Village Whore.

Ten: What?

Gendo: One of my men just came back from the Leaf Village and he saw you there hugged up with some blond kid. What do you have to say for yourself?

Ten: That wasn't me?

They attack her and she fends them off in her bra and panties until one of them gets the drop on her, they knock her out. She wakes up bound and gagged.

Gendo: You know, I think I like you like this. Now what's going to happen is we're going to fuck you and then kill you, I'm going to be remembering it this time.

As they close in, the Cherry Bombs appear in a puff of smoke with Shikamaru and a battered Naruto.

Gendo: Who the fuck are you?

Naruto still stands there hurt until he sees Ten's condition.

Naruto: Girls, get Ten.

The Cherry Bombs go to untie Ten but Gendo and his men draw their weapons.

Naruto: Don't you make a fuckin' move!

They hold their positions and allow The Cherry Bombs untie Ten.

Naruto: Now, get out of here.

Hinata: But I…

Naruto: Now! You too, Shikamaru.

The leave as Naruto closes his eyes, he opens them in Sage Mode.

Naruto: You know, I have better things to do like finding peace and pleasuring five women but you're going to pay for hurting Ten.

Outside, as Sakura tends to Ten, they can hear the sound of Naruto punishing Gendo and all of him men.

Voice: Wait a minute, don't shove my fist up my own ass.

Voice: Is that my torso? It is my torso!

Voice: Oh, God, it hurts.

One of Gendo's men gets thrown through a wall, another tries to escape through the hole but a hand in an orange sleeve grabs him and pulls him back inside as the beatings continue.

Shikamaru: Wow, Naruto's really taking it to them in there, isn't he?

Karin: Yeah.

Ino: He's really pissed about something.

Sakura: I think it's what they did to Ten.

Ten: I'm touched that he's this emotional over me.

Karin: Oh, so you're okay?

Ten: Yeah, anyone got anything for me to put on?

Hinata: Here are your clothes.

Suddenly, they hear nothing but silence.

Ino: I guess he's finished.

A loud wet crunching thud is heard.

Ten: Now, he's finished.

Naruto walks out covered in blood as he leaves Sage Mode, he walks up to Ten.

Naruto: You okay?

Ten: Yeah, where did you come from?

Flashback, The Cherry Bombs takes Sota back to Kazuki.

Kazuki: Thank you so much.

Sakura: No problem.

Karin: All in a days work for the Cherry Bombs.

Ino: Hey, let's go get Ten.

Thet travel through town on the way to Gendo's house.

Ino: I think we did a good job on this mission, don't you think?

Karin: We were good but I feel like something's missing.

Sakura: What?

Karin: I don't know but we just feel off as a group.

Hinata: Is that Naruto?

Sakura: Where?

They spot Naruto and Shikamaru entering town.

Sakura: That is Naruto.

They run towards him as Naruto was talking to Shikamaru.

Naruto: You know the weird thing about their rivalry in that manga is that Vegeta's so angry at Goku but Goku's never beaten Vegeta.

Shikamaru: You know what, you're right.

Naruto: Yeah, I think Goku's record against him should be 0 wins 1 loss…

Shikamaru: Yeah 'cuz he did lose that first fight.

Naruto: Right, then that fight when Babidi took control of Vegeta was a no contest or a draw at best.

They continue their conversation until Naruto's surprised by hugs from Ino and Karin.

Naruto: Oh, hey girls.

Ino: What are you doing here, Naruto?

Naruto: Oh, Shikamaru and I are coming back from our mission and decided to stop here for something.

Karin: I don't care, I'm just happy to see you again.

Naruto suddenly feels murderous intent aimed at him.

Hinata: So, you don't want to hurt anyone?

Sakura: Isn't that what you said, Naruto?

Naruto turns to face the angery Hinata and Sakura.

Hinata: You could've at least told us yourself.

Sakura: You know how crappy it feels to hear it from these whores.

Naruto: Girls, I…

Before he could explain himself, Hinata and Sakura flattens him with a joint punch to the face, Naruto gets up with bruises on his face. He walks up to them and drops to his knees.

Naruto: I'm sorry.

They immediately melt and hug him.

Sakura: Oh, Naruto.

Hinata: I could never stay mad at you.

Naruto: Thanks girls, where's Ten?

Karin: We were just going to get him.

Naruto: Don't you mean her?

Karin: No.

They arrive at Gendo's house.

Hinata: Byakugan!

She scans the house and finds Ten tied up with Gendo and his men surrounding her, end flashback.

Ten: Oh, so what are you here to pick up?

Shikamaru: I have to get a gift for Temari.

Sakura: That's so nice, what are you going to get her?

Shikamaru: A special fan.

Karin: What's so special about it?

Shikamaru: It's going to have a portrait of us together.

Shikamaru leads them to the shop that makes the fans while they tell Naruto about their new group.

Naruto: So Karin's the leader.

Karin: I can see how you'd think that seeing as I should be but being the brains means you just come up with the ideas, there's no real leader.

Naruto: Oh.

Karin: Besides, who'd want to be known as the Head Slut?

Ino: I thought you already had that title.

Karin: Ino? How could you say that after that night?

Naruto: What?

Ino: Nothing.

Naruto: No, I want to hear more about this.

Shikamaru: So do I.

Karin: I'll tell you when we get back Naruto.

Naruto: Oh, I can't wait.

The fan maker finishes and they leave for the Sand Village, Naruto and Shikamaru reports into Gaara.

Naruto: Total cakewalk.

Gaara: Good, you can rest here for the night before you leave.

Later that night, Gaara and Kankuro were having dinner with Naruto and the Cherry Bombs when Shikamaru walks in with Temari after giving her the gift he got for her, seeing Temari makes Karin's mind stir. After dinner, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Shikamaru were talking while Temari and the Cherry Bombs were holding a conversation.

Kankuro: So you're bangin' all those chicks?

Naruto: Like a drum.

Kankuro: And they're all cool with it?

Naruto: Very. Well, Sakura and Hinata seemed kinda pissed earlier.

Kankuro: And you're not even hokage, that is awesome.

Gaara: The only reason my girls don't hassle me is because I'm the kazekage.

Kankuro: And a few years removed from being a schizophrenic mass murdering child with zero empathy.

Gaara: That is not the reason.

Kankuro: Yes, it is.

Gaara: Where's my gourd?

Shikamaru: You guys are troublesome.

While they continue to talk about Gaara's sex life, Karin comes to a realization.

Karin: Holy shit, that's it. She's what we're missing.

Temari: Me?

Hinata: Her?

Karin: Yeah, I was wondering why our team seems incomplete and it's because we're missing the sixth member, the outsider.

Sakura: But she's not even from the village.

Karin: That's even better because she's not going to be around a whole lot, that's what the outsider does but they always pop up when we need them the most. You never watched Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the sixth ranger rarely started the battle but he always jumped in when they needed him.

Ino: Okay, you've got a point but do we really need someone else pining after Naruto?

Temari: Oh, don't worry about that. He's cute and all but he's not my type.

Ino: Why not?

Temari: After hearing you talk about that Sasuke guy and now with Naruto, I've noticed that you like strong men. I like my men weak so I can pound them into what I want them to be.

Ino: Shikamaru, weak? He's more than held his own in plenty of battles.

Temari: Watch this. Oh, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Yeah, what?

Temari: Could you get me a something to drink?

Shikamaru: You have something to drink right there.

Temari: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE SOMETHING TO DRINK?! AREN'T I IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO YOU TO GET ME A DRINK?!

Naruto: Whoa.

Temari starts to cry in Sakura's arms.

Temari: What's wrong with me? Why did I have to choose a man with such glaring inadequacies as not caring for his woman?

Shikamaru couldn't take anymore and gets her a drink as fast as he could, she immediately stops crying.

Temari: Thank you.

Shikamaru walks back over to Naruto and the others with his tail between his legs as everyone watches in disbelief.

Shikamaru: What?

Naruto: Man, to be so damn smart, you sure are an all day sucker.

Kankuro: I mean, every time they're together.

Gaara: It's like she has his balls in her ninja tools pouch.

Naruto looks over to the Cherry Bombs.

Naruto: That is not going to work on me.

Karin still wants to know if Temari will join.

Karin: So, how about it?

Temari: Uh, sure. Sounds fun.


	10. Things Are Looking Up

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Things Are Looking Up**

The Cherry Bombs decided that it was a good idea to train together since they were apart of a team and found out some interesting things about each other and their abilities.

Sakura: When did you learn the rasengan?

Karin: Naruto taught me the basics and I learned the rest on my own, nothing to it really.

Sakura: What? Naruto said it was a pain in the ass to learn.

Karin: Yeah, but my chakra control is better. You shouldn't have a problem learning it either. What I'm more interested in learning is that super strength of yours.

While Sakura and Karin were learning about their abilities, Ten and Hinata were gelling together.

Ten: Pretty good, Hinata.

Hinata: I think your previous experience as Neji's teammate helps.

Ino, on the other hand felt a little left out.

Ino: _Screw this, I'm going to find Naruto._

She sneaks off back to the village and looks for Naruto at the first place that anyone looks when they search for Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen.

Ino: Have any of you seen Naruto?

Teuchi: He was just here, he said that he was going to meet with the hokage.

Ino: Thanks.

She heads to hokage tower and find Naruto coming out with a huge smile on his face.

Ino: Hey, Naruto.

Naruto: Oh, hey, Ino.

Ino: Why are you so happy?

Naruto: Seeing you always puts a smile on my face.

His sweet words make her blush.

Naruto: And I've just been named Jonin.

Ino: Really?

Naruto: Not only that…

Flashback, Naruto was standing before Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade: Not only have you been named jonin but I have reports that after hearing of you, you abilities and the way you defeated Pain. They've regarded you as S-Class.

Naruto: Really? Wow, that means I'm powerful, huh?

Tsunade: Apparently, they regard you as the most powerful shinobi in our village.

Naruto: Well, maybe they'll listen to me now on my mission for peace.

End flashback.

Ino: Wow. How about we go celebrate?

Naruto: Sure.

They go to his apartment she starts to congratulate him on his bed with a blow job.

Naruto: Wow, you're good at that.

She moans in her mouth and the vibrations add to his pleasure as runs his fingers through her hair.

Naruto: Mmm, Ino, Ino, Ino.

She quickens her pace and he explodes in her mouth, she continues to suck as she swallows him.

Naruto: Your turn.

He flips her on her back.

Naruto: Wait here.

Ino: For what?

Naruto: I've wanted to try this since I read in it in Pervy Sage's book.

She watches as Naruto gets out of the bed and heads to his refrigerator, he bends over as he deepens his search.

Ino: You know, I've never noticed before but you've got a great ass.

Naruto: Got it.

He pulls his head out of the fridge.

Naruto: What was that?

Ino: You've got a great ass.

Naruto: Ho, ho, ho, not as nice as yours though.

Ino: What's that in your hand?

Naruto: Say hello to my friend, barbecue sauce.

Ino: What are you going to do with that?

Naruto: Lay back.

She lies back as he pours the sauce down her body from her neck to her pussy.

Ino: Ah!

Naruto: What?

Ino: It's cold.

Naruto: I'll see if I can do something about that.

She giggles as he licks the sauce off of her body.

Ino: Mmm, your tongue feels great.

He starts at her neck, he moves down and gives her breasts some special attention. He lightly bites on one of her nipples as she squeezes her other breast.

Ino: Ooh, Naruto.

She starts to moan as she can feel his member slide against her leg as he works his tongue down her body, he gets to her pussy that was already wet and glistening. He teases her with a quick flick to her tongue that makes her jump, she giggles and looks down at him as he smiles at her playfully.

Ino: Jerk.

He start to eat her and her moans return from the sensation, works his tongue over her lips and clit as his fingers strokes her inside and out.

Ino: Naruto.

She feels as if electricity shoots through her body as fire spreads over her, she can't wait any longer. She starts to tug him up toward her until he gets the hint, climbs back up and starts to kiss her on her neck as he enters her.

Ino: Oh, Naruto.

He thrusts inside her.

Ino: Oh, deeper.

The thrusts deepens as she bites her lip, he makes love to her until they climax together. They lie in each others arms.

Ino: That was great, I needed that.

Naruto: What's wrong?

Ino: It's this whole "useless" thing.

Naruto: Let me guess, you're starting to really feel useless.

Ino: Yeah, how'd you know?

Naruto: 'Cuz you don't know anything about manga, take Dragonball, for example.

Ino: Dragonball?

Naruto: Yeah, it's one of my favorite manga. The main character's son, Gohan, was usually one of the most useless characters in battle until something happens and then no one can touch him. Don't worry about it, your time will come.

Ino: Thanks.

Naruto: No problem.

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

Naruto: Now, tell me about what happened with you and Karin.

Ino: Oh, well, it started of when we where deciding on the roles in our group. Everyone was arguing about who should be the looks and Ten settled it when she let her hair down. That's when Karin was like "Damn, Ten. Lookin' good." We all looked at her strangely and she told us that working for Orochimaru got her into girls.

Naruto: Really?

Ino: Yeah, so, the next night, before we actually started the mission, I was thinking about you and decided to help myself.

She didn't see it but Naruto had a grin on his face.

Naruto: Hell yeah.

Ino: What?

Naruto: Nothing, what happened next?

Ino: Well, no matter how long I tried, I couldn't cum.

Naruto: So, what did you do?

Ino: I remembered that Karin was into girls so I went to her room and asked for her help. She did me first until I got mine, I told her thank you and started to leave until she stopped me and was like "Now I'm worked up" so I did her which got me worked up again so we did each other. Then she did something weird.

Naruto: What?

Ino: She stuck her finger in my butt.

Naruto: Yeah, she did make me stick it in her ass too. Did you like it?

Ino: It surprised me at first but yeah.

She feels his hard member on her backside.

Ino: Wow, again?

Naruto: It was that story.

Ino: Well, I'm ready for another round too. Feel me.

He rubs his hand on her pussy to feel it still wet.

Naruto: That's one thing I like about sex with you, you're like faucet.

Ino: I know.

She starts to kiss him as she climbs on top of him.

Naruto: Hey, you said you liked the butt sex, right?

Ino: Yeah?

Naruto: There's something I want to try. Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Another nude Naruto appears behind Ino.

Ino: I get the picture.

The Naruto behind her rubs his hand on her pussy to collect some lubrication, he then rubs her asshole with his slick fingers as she slides down the Naruto underneath her's shaft. Her arousal engorges her hole and her juices make the entrance easier and he enters with a slight pop as the Naruto behind enters.

Naruto: Ready?

Ino: Yeah.

The Narutos starts to double team her furiously as she valiantly takes them on but they didn't have to work her over long before she cums so intensely that she passes out.

Naruto: Wait.

They stop and he wakes her up.

Ino: What happened?

Naruto: You passed out.

Ino: I did?

Naruto: Yeah, but I'm not done yet.

Ino: Well, let's go.

The Narutos continue their double team efforts, the pleasure was so overwhelming that she clutches his sheets. They give it to her harder and harder until they all release together, the clones blast her with so much cum that it leaks out of her onto his sheets.

Ino: That was awesome

Naruto: Yeah, but we made a mess. How about a shower?

Ino: I'd like that.

They head to his shower as the clone puts the soiled sheets into his washing machine and replaced them with fresh one, he dispersed himself when finished. In the shower, Naruto and Ino took their time bathing each other. The feel of his hands all over her body gave her another orgasm from their semi-sexual bath. They stepped out when finished and dried each other off.

Naruto: You know, whenever you need me again, you know where to find me.

Ino: Gotcha.

Naruto: What do you want to do now?

Ino: Actually, I think I'd like to just lay here.

Naruto: Uh, we could do that.

They lie in bed holding each other for about an hour when they could hear the other Cherry Bombs outside.

Sakura: We know you're in there, Ino, you fuckin' sneak!

Naruto: Uh-oh.

Naruto gets up to answer the door.

Ino: Don't open the door.

Ten: Open the door, Naruto. Please?

Ino: Don't, please.

Naruto: They know we're in here.

Naruto puts his pants on and answers the door with a sheepish grin.

Naruto: Hey-ya.

They invite themselves in.

Karin: Outta the way, Long Cock. We've gotta bone to pick with this bitch.

Naruto: Well, at least have a seat.

Hinata: No, thanks, lover. We'll stand.

Sakura: How dare you sneak off like that?

Naruto: Hey, don't be mad at her. She was just feeling bad about being the useless one and came here for comfort.

Ino: You would've done the same.

Ino gets up for a confrontation.

Naruto: Ino, please, there's four of them and Ten's got a big reach.

Sakura: That's not what we're mad about, she could've given us a heads up, what if came here and found you engaging Naruto in bestiality.

Naruto: Bestiality? I don't have sex with animals.

Sakura: You just fucked a pig.

Hinata: Oh, snap!

Even Naruto had to hold back his laughter.

Naruto: Burn!

Ino: Naruto?

Naruto: I'm sorry but that was a wicked burn.

He can see the tears in her eyes and goes over to comfort her with a kiss.

Naruto: I'm sorry. Look, she just came to spend some time with me, and then I told her about my promotion.

Sakura: Promotion?

Naruto: Yeah, I'm a jonin now.

Hinata: Congratulations, Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah and I'm considered an S-Class shinobi by the other villages. There's more.

Ino: More?

Naruto: Yeah, I never go to tell you. Since I'm a jonin, my missions are more expensive and since I'm S-Class, the other villages that aren't aligned with us have me in their Bingo Books. Add those together and my mission are gonna be few and far between, which means…

Karin: You'll have more time for us now.

Naruto: Actually, I was going to say I was going to be able to enjoy the money Pervy Sage left me while I find peace but yeah.

Sakura: Wait, Lord Jiraiya left you money?

Naruto: Yeah, he was loaded.

Karin: You mean Orochimaru's old teammate? I loved reading his books while on guard duty.

Naruto: He was my teacher, the money he left me and the money from my expensive ass missions means I'll never be poor. I'm about to run some errands and look for a house while I'm gone, you can stay here and settle this so this doesn't happen again. I'm cool with whatever you decide. Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Naruto creates a few clones to make his errands go by quicker.

Karin: Hey, wait a minute. You can make more than one shadow clone?

Naruto: Yeah?

Karin: That's perfect, we don't have to split you up.

Hinata: Holy shit, I didn't think of that.

Sakura: Yeah, I totally spaced on that.

Naruto: Damn, man. Things are looking up. Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Naruto creates five more clones.

Naruto: Now, who hasn't been poked today?


	11. House Warming

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**House Warming**

Given his circumstances, Naruto decided that it would've been more prudent to just buy some land and build on it rather than buying a home. Tazuna and Inari who had just finished assising in rebuilding of the Leaf Village stayed for a while and helped him out, with their help and a few hundred clones, they were done about a month later.

"It looks good, Naruto," said Inari.

"Thanks, guys," a satisfied Naruto said. "Here's your payment.

"Thank you," said Tazuna who was surprised at the substantial payment Naruto laid on them. "Are you sure you can afford this?"

"No problem, why don't you stay for the house warming?"

"Sorry but we can't," explained Tazuna. "We've got other jobs to do, this was really just a solid."

"Oh, well. Hey, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know and don't be a stranger."

"You got it!" answered Inari.

They left the village as Naruto got to work setting his house up, it took less than two hours with the help of his clones. His next order of business was to get ready for his house warming party which was set to begin within the next hour, he took a shower and set out his best outfit for the party. An half an hour later, a knock came at his door.

"That must be the girls" he thought as he headed for the door.

He opens the door to find the Cherry Bombs waiting for him.

"Hello, Naruto," they greeted in unison as he granted them access to his new home.

They looked around to find it large, about the same size as the hokage's home. In his vast living room were several portraits, one was of him when he was younger with Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya looking over him. Iruka seemed annoyed by his antics, Kakashi was rubbing the back of his own head as he knew he had to explain Naruto's actions to the hokage, and Jiraiya was merely amused. The next portrait was of him in the robe he wore when he arrived to battle Pain as he stood between his father and Jiraiya. The next showed his shinobi lineage, first was him then, Kakashi, Minato, Jiraiya, and the Third Hokage left to right. The last portrait was of him begrudeonly receiving orders from an angry Lady Tsunade.

"You have a lovely home, Naruto," said Hinata formally.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Naruto who was still not used to high society.

"I'm sorry, it's a force of habit."

"It's how you're taught to speak when you're part of a clan who entering someone's home for the first time," explained Ino who was the only other member of a clan in the house at the moment.

"Oh, well, there'll be none of that. Anyway, that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around."

The searched the house and found a pleasant surprise, Naruto had provided them with rooms of their own.

"Really, Naruto?" asked a hopeful Sakura.

Naruto simply answered by showing them five house keys, he passed them all out as they hugged him in return.

"Think of this place as just a place to chill," he explained. "Like, if you just want to hang or if you're on this side of the village and don't feel like heading all the way back to home to sleep or anything. You can just crash here."

"Thanks, Naruto," said Karin. "I know just exactly how I want to decorate my room."

As they checked out the rest of the house, Guy arrived.

"What are you doing here, Guy-sensei?" asked the confused Ten.

"Why I'm the D.J., of course," he answered. "Just call me Might D.J."

"Come on, I'll show you where to set up."

Might D.J. followed Naruto with his equipment.

"The guests should be here in a few, let them in, okay?" Naruto requested as he showed Might D.J. where to set up.

The first of the guests to arrive was Neji.

"Hello, Neji," greeted his cousin.

"Hello, Hinata. Am I the first here?"

"Yes, figures"

"Hey, Neji," greeted Naruto as Might D.J. had finished setting up and begun to play the music. "Where's Lee?"

"He said something about being youthfully late."

The rest of the guests arrived shortly after including their classmates, their sensei, Sai, Yamato, Anko, Shizune, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka and Tsunade among others.

"Okay, everyone, feel free to look around," hosted Naruto. "There's refreshment over there and uh, enjoy yourselves."

To Tsunade's surprise, the refreshments included sake that didn't stop.

"He isn't old enough to have sake," she thought to herself as she moved to confront him.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing with sake," questioned Tsunade

Naruto looked around in search of an answer until he found one.

"Wondering why you aren't drinking it?" he hesitantly answered with a hint of a question.

"You're alright, Naruto," she answered as she squinted at him.

"Just make sure Lee doesn't get any."

As the party went on, Naruto's friends searched through his house to find a theater, a game room, a dojo, a hot tub, a pool, and an outside training ground. They came back to congratulate Naruto on his success.

"Dude, you've got Leaf Village: Ultimate Ninja 3 in there!" exclaimed Kiba "I've wanted to play that since it came out."

"Yeah, and it's awesome, you've gotta come back and play it."

"Your dojo is quite impressive Naruto," complimented Lee.

"Yeah, you and Neji are in trouble because we're breaking it in tomorrow."

"Right," agreed Lee with his Nice Guy Pose complete with awfully shiny teeth.

They headed back to the party when Kiba had something he wanted to ask Naruto.

"Hey, man, could you teach me that dance move you did Lee's birthday party when you first came back to the village?"

"Sure," replied Naruto.

Naruto was showing Kiba the steps when Sakura and Ino showed up.

"Sexy but not rhythm," remarked Sakura.

Naruto turns around to find the two of them looking at him.

"No rhythm?" asked an insulted Naruto. "I'll have you know that you're looking at a solid gold dancer, baby."

"Well, show us what you got," challenged Ino.

Bashful, Kiba retreated leaving Lee to step in, everyone in the party spread out to give them room. Sakura and Ino when first and were impressive but Naruto and Lee countered with an equally impressive routine. The battle went back and forth for a couple of songs until Naruto and Lee decided to pull out the big guns.

"Alright, it's time to pull out the big guns."

See? They first faced each other as the music started then the connected their respective right feet, the backed up a few steps only to return and connect their feet again. They backed up once again and returned to connect feet three more times, they then wowed the crowed as the turned and continued to connect their feet without looking. They faced each other and connected feet again as they switched sides without breaking the connection until Lee performed a sweep kick that Naruto hopped over and landed with a split that earned around of applause that told everyone that Naruto and Lee won but Naruto had other ideas.

"Damn it, I can't believe you two beat us after we learned from the two masters of dance in this village," Naruto said as he feigned having hurt feelings.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" asked the confused Lee as he watches Sakura and Ino slap each other five.

"I'm going to let you in on something Pervy Sage taught me a while ago about relationships."

"What's that?"

"Always let the hootchie win 'cuz the sex is always better afterwards," Naruto says with a wink.

The party rages on as a drunk Anko, decides to have a little fun.

"Wooo, it's time to meet the virginity collector!" she shouted as she took off her skirt and pointed to her vagina. "And you're first bugboy."

Before he could resist, partly because he didn't really want to, she drags him down the hall.

"Third door on the left," Naruto instructed.

A little while later, they came from down the hall way.

"Does Shino have a smile on his face?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"I think so."

Before they knew it, she grabbed Kiba.

"I love doggy style," she said.

They disappeared down the hall as Kiba was actually leading her a little, next was Lee and Neji.

"I haven't been double teamed in while."

She comes back and grabs Choji who was waiting eagerly.

"I'm going to enjoy that Partial Expansion Jutsu."

Lastly, she grabs Sai.

"You need something to loosen you up."

The party died out a few hours later and everyone went home, the Cherry Bombs were all feeling a little frisky but decided against it since they didn't have their rooms ready and wanted to conserve energy when they had to set them up the next day so they went home. The next day, they wake him up bright and early to help them with their stuff, he got dressed and created five clones for each girl as they split up to add their own little flavor to their rooms. After it was all said and done, their rooms had a personal touch that told whose room it is without question. Ino's had a floral theme, Sakura had medical research and training equipment, Ten's had a case for her scrolls and a few weapons on her wall, most of the things in Hinata's room were lavender and Naruto felt it best that no one spoke of the things in Karin's room. The Bomb's next order of business was to break their rooms in so Naruto gave them some special help with that. Later that day, they all relaxed around the pool.

"This place is great," said Ten.

"Yeah," replied Sakura. "It'd be better if you weren't infecting it with your bitch germs."

"Sakura," sighed Ten. "I hope you fall and die."

After an intense sparring session with Neji and Lee, the three of them joined them by the pool.

"What's good, ladies?"

"Hello, Naruto," they greeted in unison.

Naruto, Neji, and Lee hopped into the hot tub to relax their muscles when Kiba and Shino arrived.

"Yo, Naruto," shouted Kiba as Akamaru gave him a bark.

"Oh, hey, guys. I hope you're ready to get your ass handed to you, Kiba," Naruto challenged as he created clone to go play Kiba in Leaf Village: Ultimate Ninja 3.

"So who's the best character to play with?"

"My father, he's completely super charged," says Naruto as they head to the game room. "It's kinda unfair."

The next few days were full of fun, rest and relaxation until the Cherry Bombs got a mission from Lady Tsunade.

**HEY, THIS IS lulamaemafia, THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ULTIMATE ALLIANCE OF AUTHORS, IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T READ MY HALLOEEN SPECIAL, THE ROCK LEE MANGA FAN FICTION STORY, YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS MESSAGE. CHECK OUT MY POLL (SHE CHECKED OUT MY POLL LAST NIGHT, ALL RIGHT) ON MY PAGE, I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME DECIDE WHAT MY NEXT STORY WILL BE. THERE'S A LIST OF STORIES AND A BRIEF SYNOPSIS. THE POLL WILL BE OPEN UNTIL THE END OF ONE OF MY CURRENT STORIES. THANKS, OH, BEFORE I GO I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO MY RAVERCOZY WHO WAS BORN IN A LOG CABIN THT HE BUILT WITH HIS OWN TWO HANDS, LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO CAN SNEEZE WITH HIS EYES OPEN, AZRALEAN WHO'S CURRENTLY SUING MYSPACE FOR TAKING THE NAME OF WHAT HE CALLS EVERYTHING AROUND YOU, VALLAVARAYAN WHO DESTROYED THE PERIODIC TABLE BECAUSE HE ONLY RECOGNIZES THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE, AND ROSE TIGER WHO IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU. YOU GUYS KEEP ROCKIN' AND I'LL KEEP ROLLIN'**


	12. Cherry Bombs vs The Midnight Carnival

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Cherry Bombs vs. The Midnight Carnival**

The Cherry Bombs stood in Tsunade's office as she briefed them on their mission.

"Our client, Yoshi, the daimyo of the Land of Breeze, is traveling back and needs some protection, it's an A-Ranked mission," she said as she handed them the scroll.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," they said as they bowed.

Yoshi enters her office with what was supposed to be an entourage of two people.

"Thank you," he said. "My country isn't as prosperous as yours and I'd like to let you know how appreciative I am that you let me pay you anyway I could."

"Nonsense, you're village helped us once upon a time during the Second Great Ninja War."

"Really?" asked Sakura. "I'm sorry but I've never heard of your land before."

"That's not surprising, during the Third Ninja War, our shinobi were decimated by the Akatsuki on a mission for the Village Hidden in the Stones. We were pretty much ignored by our enemies during the war since we were dead in the water but afterwards our economy was decimated because our village brought in half of our income. After my father died, I vowed to return our village to what it once was but, even with the help of the Leaf, we've only managed to stay afloat since then until recently, now we've developed to the point where we can create and sustain a village but we need the help of the Leaf in helping us establish the village. I'm going back home to plan our next course of action."

"Then why do you need protection?" asked Karin.

"Becausethere are people that want me out of the way and I believe that the best chance is while I'm on the way back."

"Make no mistake, this will be a difficult mission," added Tsunade. "This is a high A-Ranked mission, it should be an S but I'm doing Yoshi a favor in addition to the fact that our mission faring jonin are all on missions at the moment."

"Right, well, we'll leave when you're ready," Ten said.

The journey back to Yoshi's home wasn't very eventful, in fact, it was downright boring and being away from Naruto was starting to get to them.

"I miss Naruto," said Ten.

"When I get back, I'm going to snap his dick off in me," Hinata said as she returned to her wild card persona.

After a few days of traveling, they happened upon something that breaks their monotony.

"Is that a carnival?" asked Yoshi in disbelief.

"Yes, and it's blocking our path," said Karin. "We should be careful, this may be a trap."

They approached the carnival cautiously until they get to the entrance where the ringmaster saw them.

"Come one, come all," he said. "Enter and see the most amazing sights known to man, you're sure to be lost in a world more wondrous and exciting than you've ever seen and you don't have to pay admission until you've had your fill of adventure."

They watched as he took his hat off and bowed to them.

"I don't like the look in his eyes," Ino said.

"Yeah, but we don't have a choice," Hinata said with her byakugan activated. "From what I can see, it'd take too long to go around and I can't see anything out of place within the carnival."

"Release!" said Sakura as she disturbed her chakra. "Well, it's not a genjutsu."

"We should put this to a vote," said Ten. "Show of hands."

The vote was tied two to two with Ino abstaining.

"Well, Ino?" asked Sakura.

"I still don't know about this."

"We should go," Yoshi spoke up. "There is time I have to consider as well."

"If that's the case, then yeah," voted Ino. "But let's make this quick."

They continued on until they passed by the bowing barker.

"Perfect," he thought.

They walked through the carnival with Yoshi in the between them for protection, they watched as the people were moving about and enjoying themselves.

"This seems like a normal carnival but something's strange about it" said Ten.

"Well, it is a carnival," replied Hinata. "But this place is little off."

"Yeah but I can't put my finger on it."

After walking for what seemed like hours they felt barely halfway through the carnival.

"This has got to be the world's largest carnival," complained Karin.

"Yeah, this place seems to go on forever," agreed Ino.

Things began to get strange when Hinata began to notice something.

"Hey, we've passed this ring toss booth before."

"Are you sure?" asked Karin.

"Now that she mentioned it, I remember wanting that fox doll," said Ino.

"Release," Sakura said as she once again disturbed her chakra. "This is either not a genjutsu or a very good one."

"So you've noticed?" a voice asked in between them.

They turned around to find the carnival barker with Yoshi in his grip.

"Who are you?" asked a startled Karin.

"You may call me the Ringmaster," he said with a bow.

He disappeared with Yoshi and his entourage as quickly as he appeared.

"Son of a bitch!" screamed Hinata.

"Do not agonize over your perceived failure for there is still hope, while we have them in our care we love a bit of fun so if you can traverse the abode of that which is truly breathtaking then you will have earned the return of your charge," the Ringmaster's voice boomed all around them. "But be forewarned, you have until sunrise for there are still people in the world bring amazement to and the Midnight Carnival really must be moving on.

"Okay, we know what he have to do," said Ino.

"Right," they said in unison.

"I'll track him," volunteered Karin.

She used her chakra sensing abilities but something represses them.

"I can't sense anything but a few feet in front of us."

"I'll give it a shot, Byakugan! Same here, I can only see a few feet ahead of us."

"No cheating," said the Ringmaster. "You must find your way through the carnival on your own, leave the tricks to us but here's a hint, look behind you."

They turned around to find one building lit up.

"A-Maze-ing?" asked Ino. "You think we should go in?"

"I don't think we have a choice," replied Ten.

The building was especially demonic looking in addition to something else they began to notice as they were getting past their initial shock of losing Yoshi.

"This is the only building lit up," Karin realized.

"And what happened to the people?" asked Ten.

"I don't know, but we've only got until sunrise," said Sakura. "Let's get going."

They approach the door to find a sign next to it.

"There's a surprise waiting at the center."

"We'd better be prepared for anything," said Ino.

They agreed and went inside, they began to run through a giant maze. They ran for a few minutes and after a series of dead ends, thing began to feel futile.

"Another dead end?" asked Karin.

"I'm getting really tired of this," added Hinata.

"I've got the medicine right here," Sakura said as she put on her gloves.

She stepped up and began to plow through the walls of the maze towards the center, upon reaching the center, they found the surprise waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm the Bearded Lady," she said with a smile.

"No, Sakura's right here," said Hinata.

"Cool it, Hinata" responded Sakura. "Now, she's going down."

"Let's do this," they said in unison.

"I'm sorry but you must wait your turn, only one of you can participate at a time," the Ringmaster said.

"Okay, I'll go first," volunteered Karin.

"Are you sure?" asked Ten.

"I know combat really isn't my forte, especially one on one, but you heard what he said and we don't know what's coming later so we really shouldn't waste you guys."

"I guess you're right," agreed Sakura.

Karin stepped forward to face the Bearded Lady as she pulled out a sword sized razor.

"I must apologize, you see, I've used this to shave so much that it's become dull and it may take a few hacks to do the job for you."

"That's okay, I don't plan on losing this."

Karin took a kunai from her pouch and stood ready, she took the initiative and charged her with the Kunai. The Bearded Lady avoided the attack swiped at Karin with her razor but missed as Karin quickly retreated, this went on for a few moments as Karin continued to test her abilities.

"She may be hand to hand primarily," Karin thought. "We don't have a lot of time for me to keep feeling her out. It's time to show them what I've learned since I came to this village."

Karin took out another kunai and attacked the Bearded Lady with a swirling whirlwind of kicks and kunai swipes.

"Wow, she's gotten better at taijutsu," said the surprised Ten.

"Yeah, no shit," added Hinata.

They battled it out, kunai clashing against sword until the Bearded Lady decided to get serious.

"You're good but we're better."

"We're?" asked a confused Karin.

The Bearded Lady split into two people, the room suddenly went dark before they could make out the figures and a spotlight came on to show the Ringmaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to introduce to you, Momoko…" he said as another spotlight turned on a beautiful woman who looked like the Bearded Lady without the beard.

" …and…"

"Chuck," a big burly man with a beard said as the spotlight shown on him.

"On with the show," the Ringmaster said as he gracefully bowed out.

**GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE GUYS, YOU HAVE THE POWER. ALSO, I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY, WHO, IF TAPPED, CAN POWER THE ENTIRE CONTINENT OF AUSTRALIA FOR 44 MINUTES. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO CAN DIVIDE BY ZERO. AZRALEAN WHO ALWAYS KNOW THE EXACT LOCATION OF CARMEN SANDIEGO, VALLAVARAYAN WHO HAS TWELVE MOONS WITH EARTH BEING THE CLOSEST, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO WALKED INTO A BAR WITH MR. T AND CHUCK NORRIS AND THE BAR WAS INSTANTLY DESTROYED FROM THE LEVEL OF AWESOMENESS IN ONE BUILDING AND ROSE TIGER WHO'S GAMES OF DODGEBALL IN SECOND GRADE ARE WHAT THE OPENING SCENE OF SAVING PRIVATE RYAN WERE BASED OFF.**


	13. AMazeing Feats of Strength

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**A-Maze-ing Feats of Strength**

To the other Bombs, Karin was doing surprisingly well against Momoko and Chuck.

"Karin's doing surprisingly well against Momoko and Chuck"

"I agree."

"Same here."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

See? She faced off with the both of them after taking away the razor, Momoko attacked but Karin defended and flipped her across her back. As Momoko landed on her back, Chuck took the opportunity to attack while her back was turned. Karin noticed him at the last minute and rolled on underneath his attack, she ended up behind him and gave him a stiff kick to the back. They both got up and attacked at the same time, she countered by jumping in the air and kicking them both in the face with both feet and knocking them down.

"I'd better take out the weaker one now so I can concentrate on the other," she thought to herself.

She went over and stabbed Momoko in the neck, seeing this angered Chuck.

"Momoko?" he thought.

He got up and rubbed his beard which began to glow.

"You're going to pay for that," he said as he conjured a green skull of energy.

The skull almost hit Karin as she avoids it, she avoids two more only to be hit by a fourth. She struggled back to her feet and he hit her with another.

"Karin!" screamed Ino as she watched her eyes close.

Chuck walked over to Karin who poofed in a cloud of smoke.

"What?"

He turned around and takes a Rasengan to the face the obliterated him as she fell to the ground tired and battered. The Bombs rushed to her side to check on her.

"That was a Naruto move you just pulled," Sakura said as she healed her.

"Yeah, I'm not just giving him head," replied Karin. "I'm learning stuff."

As Karin gets up after being healed, the lights went out and a spotlight displayed the Ringmaster.

"I must apologize for it seems as if they weren't up to their performances this evening," he said. "Not to worry, I assure you that the next performer is sure to leave a _strong_ impression on you. You may meet up with him on the way to the next attraction."

"I've had enough of this jerkass," Hinata said as she launched an attack.

The Ringmaster evaded it as he bowed.

"On with the show."

The spotlight went out and the regular light returned to revealed that he was gone.

"I'm going to shove his head up his ass after I make him eat that hat." Hinata said as she rejoined them.

"Well, you won't get that chance if we don't hurry," Ten said. "Let's go."

They left out of the building and the first thing they saw was a clown pointing them to their next destination. Hinata immediately attacked the clown but his head popped off and bounced around with a spring attached to it.

"Oh, my, it looks like I've lost my head," the clown said.

"This place is fucking weird," Hinata said as she went back to the Bombs.

"It's pointing this way, I guess we should follow," said Ino.

They ran in the direction the clown pointed them towards, they weren't running long when someone attacked Sakura. She avoided it and the assailant shattered the ground underneath her, she and the Bombs landed in formation but the lights went out again.

"How? We're outside," said the confused Ino.

A spotlight came on and showed the Ringmaster on top of a carnival ride.

"I bring to you a man who is renowned far and wide for his unbelievable feats of strength. I first met him in the Land of Stones as he cleared 10 ton boulders for farmers single handedly, then I was fortunate enough to meet his acquaintance again in the Land of Waves as he destroyed a tsunami with a clap of his hands that sent a shockwave so powerful that it stopped it in it's tracks. I am honored to give you…"

Another spotlight showcases gigantic man smiling at them, particularly Sakura.

"…Ryoto, The Strong Man," the large man said as he smiled at them while flexing his muscles.

"I hope you enjoy this show," the Ringmaster said as he bowed out.

"I saw what you did in the maze," he said in a husky voice as he pointed at Sakura. "You're strong, I want to know just how strong."

Sakura stepped up with her gloved hands balled in a tight fist.

"I'm game if you are," she said as she charged at him.

She throws a punch at him that he blocks with his forearm, the force knocks him back as she pursues him. She fakes him out by moving side to side continuously then leaps into the air and came down with a powerful hammer fist that destroyed the ground as he did earlier but he dodged. He grabbed her by the ankle and flung her around through the boulders, he let's her go towards a wall. She recovered in the air and guided her chakra to her feet to perch herself on the face of the wall. She leapt off and they continued their duel of raw power as the others watched.

"What has Lady Tsunade been teaching her?" asked Karin.

"It's a good thing neither one has landed a clean shot yet," added Ino.

"It appears that our fighting skills are evenly matched," said Ryoto. "I have a suggestion."

"What?" Sakura asked as she tried to gather her breath.

A spotlight came on and Ryoto stepped into it.

"We both stand here and the first to be knocked out of the spotlight loses."

"I gotcha."

Sakura joined him in the spotlight and they began to trade blows with each other.

"This is incredible," said Ten as she watched the bone crushing blows land on each combatant.

"I don't think even I could take those shots," added Hinata.

The exchange continued and amazingly went on for a while until they locked fingers in a test of wills and strength but neither gave an inch. Ryoto then grabbed her by the waist and began to muscle her out.

"Hey, fella, only Naruto grabs me like that."

She sunk her hips and lowered her center of gravity, she tried to flip him over her head but defended her takedown attempt. She didn't stop there as she gave him repeated chakra enhanced headbutts until he let her go in a daze. Sakura took him by the collar unloaded a right hand that knocked him out of the spotlight.

"Looks like she won," said Ino.

As Ryoto fell out of the spotlight, Sakura fell to the ground. The other Bombs went over to check on her and found her barely conscious with her face and body badly bruised.

"Damn it! She's our medic," said Ino.

"Not really," replied Karin as she took her arm out of her shirt to expose her bite marks. "Suck on me, Sakura."

That comment brought Sakura to.

"Suck on you? I'm not Ino."

"Shut up," screamed Ino.

"Just do it."

"I'm into Naruto and Naruto only."

Frustrated, Karin forced her forearm into Sakura's mouth.

"Suck out my chakra, it'll heal you."

"Oh," thought Sakura.

"So, that's why you always have on a shirt," said Ten as they looked at her bite marks.

"Yeah."

"Has Naruto seen them?"

Karin thinks back to when she finally showed Naruto her bite marks, she was in her room in his new house. He was completely nude as she took off her pants and panties, she took off her glasses but he stopped her.

"Leave them on," he objected. "You're cute with your glasses, like a hot librarian."

She just smiled as she approached him, when she was in arm's length, he began to unbutton her shirt but she stops him as she had done before.

"Come on, I can tell you have a nice rack," he said. "Let me suck those two titties."

"No."

"Why not, yours are the only ones I haven't gotten my hands on? You always have something to cover your upper body even when you're basically naked."

"Because."

"I hate that answer."

Naruto started to think of how he could convince her.

"This oughtta do the trick," he thought as he licked his thumb and index finger.

He brought her in close and began to roll her clit between his fingers, she clutched him as the pleasure soon over took her.

"You gonna let me take your shirt off?" he asked as he new he had the upper hand.

"Yeah," she moaned submissively.

"You gonna let me suck those two titties?"

She didn't waste time answering as she had already begun the process of taking it off as he laid her down on the bed. She got her shirt off and closed her eyes as she waited for whatever was going to happen to happen.

"What's this?" she heard Naruto ask.

"Naruto, it's because I can heal people when they b…"

"They are nice."

"Huh?" she said as she felt his hand on one breast and his mouth on the other.

After they made love, she talked to him about her marks.

"Why you were so worried about what I'd think of them?"

"It's because I'm so into you, I guess. I don't want anything to make you look at me differently"

"You do know that you're talking to someone who has a demon living in him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you what," he said as he put his forearm in his mouth. "Bite me, that way we'll both have marks."

She bit him and smiled as he took his arm away to show her the mark but forgot about the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Damn it," he said as the mark began to heal.

"It's okay," she said before giving him a kiss. "I appreciate the gesture."

"Hey, what do you say I put a few on you myself?"

Sakura was fully healed and got up.

"Okay, let's go," Karin said as she fixed her shirt.

"Wait," said Sakura as she looked at Karin. "Don't get the wrong idea about that, I'm strictly dickly."

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster**

**HEY, EVERYBODY, I'M HERE TO ANNOUNCE THAT I'M STARTING THE NEXT STORY A LITTLE EARLIER THAN I PLANNED, TOMORROW, IN FACT, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GOING TO END THE STORY I'M ABOUT TO END WHEN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED ON ENDING. THE WINNER IS NARUTO AND GAARA BY A LAND SLIDE WHICH SURPRISED ME, I FIGURED YOU GUYS WOULD'VE WENT FOR "WALK" MORE THAN ANYTHING. SO TOMORROW LOOK OUT FOR NARUTO & GAARA, OF COURSE UNDER THE ULTIMATE ALLIANCE OF AUTHORS BANNER. SEE 'YA, SPACE COWBOY**

**OH, YEAH, I'M GOING TO FOUR STORIES SO IT MAY TAKE LONGER TO POST SOME CHAPTERS. LIKE EVERY THIRD DAY EXCEPT EVERY SECOND AND I REST ON SUNDAYS.**


	14. Hell of Mirrors

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Hell of Mirrors**

The Bombs continued on their way when they run into they were stopped by a sharp object flying at them, Hinata took a slight cut on her arm as they avoided it.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Hinata as Sakura healed her wound.

"Fortune told," said an unknown voice. "Fortune told."

Hinata caught another card that came flying in at them, she looked at it to find a tarot card.

"Have your fortune told," the voice said closer. "No charge."

They looked around to find a booth with an old woman sitting as she read some cards in front of her.

"Hey, you old bitch," Hinata said. "Come read my future."

Hinata took out a kunai and attacked the old woman with it, she stabbed the woman in the neck but she was miraculously unharmed and kept reading the cards.

"Gladly," the old woman said with the kunai in her neck as she put a card on the table. "You will soon miss the source of your courage."

"What?" asked Hinata.

"I have told you, who will be next?"

"We don't have time for this," Karin said.

Karin tried to leave but a barrier stops her.

"You cannot leave until I have read your fortune."

"Damn it," Sakura said. "I guess I'll go next."

"You will soon find the wind that has always been behind your sails has been stolen."

"What about me?" asked Ten.

"The greatest admirer of your beauty will soon face great anguish."

"And me?" asked Karin.

"You will soon find yourself in a similar chain of events that lead you to your current station in life."

"I guess that leaves me," said Ino.

"I see two things in your future. What makes you feel happiness will soon feel unhappy, I also see that you feel as if your life has been a waste of time as of late. Know this, soon your comrades will come to depend on you heavily… and put on some underwear."

"Wow, she's good," Ten said as they. "She knew that you don't wear underwear."

"What does she mean?" asked Hinata. "She basically gave us the same fortune."

They tried to ask her but found that she had vanished.

"Where'd she go?" asked Karin.

"I don't know," replied Sakura. "But I miss her already."

"Let's get going," Ten said.

They resumed their journey until they came to a man in a spotlight with something coming out of his mouth, a second spotlight shone next to him to show the Ringmaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is a man that takes liberties with his life as the slightest mistake could be the end of him. I bring you…"

"Shig, The Sword Swallower," the man said after pulling what turned out to be a sword from his mouth.

Hinata takes another kunai from her pouch and steps up.

"I got this one," Ten said as she cut off Hinata.

"No, this one's mine."

"I'm the weapons expert here, you can take the next one."

"No, damn it," Hinata continued to protest.

"Look, we don't have a whole lot of time," explained Ten. "And I got a trick up my sleeve for this guy."

"Fine," Hinata said before taking a bite out of her kunai in anger.

"Is she really eating her kunai?" Ino asked Sakura as they watched Hinata chew and swallow the piece of metal in her mouth.

"She is really into this wildcard thing," replied Sakura. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, she's becoming the best wildcard ever," added Karin.

Ten pulled out a scroll and summoned a weapon as she did against Kisame, the weapon was not unlike a staff.

"Let's do this."

She charged Shig and attacked with a thrust of the weapon and he, being an expert sword swallower, swallowed it down his throat.

"Gotcha," she smiled as she twisted it.

Blades protruded through his body and killed him instantly.

"Okay, let's go," Ten said as she put the weapon away.

They continued on until the reached their destination.

"Hell of Mirrors?" Karin asked.

Well, it's the only attraction that's lit up," Ino said.

As they approached the entrance, they saw a sign.

"Facing yourself can be the worst hell of all."

They entered the attraction and found just what they figured on seeing, a row of mirrors.

"A row of mirrors, figures."

See? As they walked down the hall in search of whatever awaited them, they couldn't help but notice how each of them looked in the twisted mirrors.

"I thought these mirrors were supposed to make everyone look different," Ino said as she looked as Sakura in a mirror that made her forehead look particularly big. "You look just the same, Sakura."

"You're one to talk."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura pointed to a mirror that widened Ino.

"Damn it."

"Is this all there is?" asked a slightly disappointed Hinata as she looked a mirror that made her look short.

"It's not like there's a whole lot you either."

"Whichever one of said that can eat shit and die."

"What are you talking about?" asked Karin.

"Didn't one of you just say that I'm nothing special?"

"No, you crazy bitch."

"Then who the hell said that?" Hinata thought.

"Down here," said a voice that came from the mirror.

Upon further inspection, Hinata noticed that the vision in the mirror wasn't a shorter version of her, but her when she was younger.

"I said it, you're nothing special and you know it," said Mirror Hinata. "You almost lost the one you love to the freak with the big forehead because you were intimidated."

"What? I…" the regular Hinata couldn't finish her sentence.

"Do you think he really loves you back? You know how he is, he's just trying to make you happy," Mirror Hinata continued. "And look at you now, playing badass just because it's the role you have to play, you're still just doing as you're told. You don't have a mind of your own."

"No!" Hinata screamed as the mirror Hinata continued to berate her.

"Hinata?" said Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice from the mirror that stopped Sakura.

"Who said that?"

"I did," said Mirror Sakura. "What help do you think you'd be to her? All you ever do is sit and watch while everyone else does all the important work."

"No, I pull my weight."

"This forehead of yours doesn't count."

As Sakura was facing herself, Ten and Ino had begun facing off with themselves.

"No one wants you, fat ass," said Mirror Ino. "Think about it, Sasuke ignored you, Sai ignored you, and Naruto."

"What at about him?" Ino asked as she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, does the term "mercy-fuck" mean anything to you?" Mirror Ino said with malice in her eyes.

"You're not as beautiful as you think you are," said Mirror Ten. "Naruto just told you that to make you feel good about yourself after Neji wouldn't give you a second look."

"Fuck you!"

"Don't believe me? Well, do you know he once called out the Land of Snow Princess's name when you were having sex?"

Karin watched them all frozen as they tried to overcome themselves.

"This must be some sort of mental torture," Karin thought to herself as she listened to them. "I've gotta do something to help or we'll never get out of here."

She went over to Hinata who was on the verge of tears.

"Hinata, you're one of the strongest people I know," said Karin. "You have to snap out of this. And Sakura, we wouldn't have been able to find Sota if it weren't for you."

She moved over to Ino and Ten.

"Ino, we're all just waiting for you show up. Like one of your family's flowers blooming. And, and Ten, you are super hot, I'd do you if you I you ever gave me the chance. Hell, you, Ino, Naruto and I could make it a foursome."

Karin kept trying to boost their confidence and eventually got through to them as they began to stand up to themselves.

"Now, listen here, you little bitch," said Hinata to her mirror self. "It's like this, there's a new Hinata walking the mean streets of the Leaf Village and she's kickin' more ass and scorin' more cock than you ever seen."

"Cha! I'm not the same girl I used be," Inner Sakura screamed at her mirror self. "I'm all woman with the strength that can only be measured by how hard I knock your ass out."

"I may be fat but Naruto thinks I'm all that," Ino said in defense of herself. "So, suck on that one."

"I'm not pretty?" Ten asked. "I'm a bonafide 20."

The mirrors that held their distorted reflections shattered as they overcame them.

"I seems as if you're stronger than we gave you credit for," the Ringmaster's voice boomed. "You'll find directions to the next attraction outside, back the way you came."

As they left, they thanked Karin for helping them.

"Thanks, Karin," said Sakura. "Did you mean those things you said?"

"No," Karin lied.

"Yeah, well, why weren't you affected?" asked Ten.

"I'm guessing the four of you faced your repressed thoughts and anxieties."

"That still begs the question of why you weren't affected," said Ino.

"I told you I used to work for Orochimaru, I know I'm fucked in the head. Now, let's go."

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO PROVED THAT WE'RE ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE, WE WEREN'T BEFORE HIS FIRST SPACE EXPEDITION. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO DOESN'T STYLE HIS HAIR, IT LAYS PERFECTLY IN PLACE OUT OF SHEER TERROR. AZRALEAN WHO IS THE REASON WALDO IS HIDING, VALLAVARAYAN WHO CAN JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO SINGLE HANDEDLY WON SUPERBOWL'S 51 AND 52 BEFORE RETIRING SUDDENLY TO PERSUE A CAREER IN ASS KICKING AND ROSE TIGER, DID YOU KNOW THAT THE ORIGINAL TITLE OF THE BIBLE WAS ROSE TIGER AND FRIENDS?**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**


	15. No So Useless After All

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Not So Useless After all**

They exited the hall of mirrors to find another clown pointing their way.

"I've had it with these creepy ass things," Hinata said as she approached it.

Hinata punched the clown in the head but something unexpected happened, instead of the head popping off, the clown just smiled at her.

"That was fun," the clown said. "Let me try."

Hinata avoided the clown's attack, the other tried to join in but Hinata stopped them.

"If any of you interfere, I'll slit your throat and watch Naruto's cum ooze out," she said as she got into her Gentle Fist stance. "Bring it, you fuckin' clown."

"Oh no, you misunderstand, I'm not here to fight you," the clown said. "I have a of riddles for you."

"Riddles?" Hinata asked annoyed. "Get the fuck out of here."

"You have no choice," the Ringmaster's voice said.

"Here we go," the clown said. "As I traveled the Land of Rice, I met a man with seven wives, the seven wives had seven sacks, and the seven sacks had seven cats. How many were going to the Land of Rice?"

"Uh, Karin?" Hinata asked as she looked back at The Bombs.

"9," Karin said confident in her intelligence.

"Sorry but that's wrong," the clown said. "Did I mention that you only have three tries? So that only leaves you with two tries."

"Think, brainiac," Hinata said to Karin.

"Uh, 344?"

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, the man plus his wives times the seven sacks times the seven cats. That gives you 344."

"Sorry again, that is wrong. One last try."

"Uh, shit, I don't know," admitted Karin.

"1," Ino spoke up. "Just the first guy."

"That is correct," the clown said.

"How'd you know that?" Karin asked.

"The riddle started of 'As I was heading to the Land of Rice,' as _I_ was heading. The only person going to the Land of Rice was the first guy."

"Well, this one's going to be a little more difficult," the clown said. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it."

"Being from the Leaf Village, you should appreciate this. Daisuke's master had three pupils, there was Tsunade and Jiraiya. What was the third's name?"

"Easy," Karin said. "Orochimaru."

"No."

"What?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Hiruzen?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Daisuke," Ino said. "His name's Daisuke, I can't believe you couldn't figure it out."

"Correct, you may proceed, the Ringmaster awaits up ahead."

They headed up ahead where they came to the big top tent, not only was it lit but they could hear the sound of laughter and applause.

"I guess this is it," Hinata said.

They approached the entrance cautiously as they were weary of what awaited them, they opened the door to find a crowd of people watching the three rings where Yoshi and his two man entourage were each in one of the rings. Yoshi was forced to play lion tamer, while the other members of his entourage where suddenly taken up into the air by a couple of trapeze artists. They screamed for their lives as they were tossed to and fro in the air.

"We've got to do something," Sakura said. "Hinata, you and Ten take the trapeze, Karin and I'll save Yoshi."

Hinata and Ten made their way up to the trapeze and realized that they were clueless as to what to do.

"After making our way up this trapeze, we realize that we're clueless as to what to do."

See?

"Uh, well, go on," Ten said to Hinata as she tried to hand her the swing.

"Fuck you," Hinata responded. "Why don't you go?"

"I don't know anything about this shit, all I am is a piece of ass with weapons. That what you four call me, right?"

"That doesn't mean I know anything about this shit, I'm just a malcontent."

"Well, aren't you supposed to be able to fit into any situation, little miss fuckin' wildcard?"

Hinata was stuck as she loss the argument.

"Give me this damn thing," Hinata said as she snatched the swing from Ten. "You'd better be ready."

Hinata swung from the platform and found herself in the middle of an aerial competition for the lives of Yoshi's friends, she tried to grab one when one of the artists tossed them into the air but couldn't reach and the artists took them back into their possession.

"Damn it," she thought as she swung back to Ten.

Hinata landed back on the platform and looked at Ten.

"I'm going to need help here."

"Shit, alright," Ten said as she grabbed the swing. "What do you suggest we do?"

Hinata watched the artists and came up with an idea.

"I'll hang on by my legs while then hold yours and you can grab them," Hinata said.

"Do you even know how to do all of that?" Ten asked as she looked at Hinata who just shrugged her shoulders.

"No better time to learn."

Hinata hooks her legs onto the bars of the swing as Ten grabbed it and they swung out, while they were swinging, Hinata grabbed Ten's legs as they got ready for their rescue attempt. The trapeze artists surprised them by dropping their hostages and attacking them mid-air causing them to fall as well. As they dropped, Hinata and Ten were able to defeat them with their superior taijutsu skills and planned to use them to cushion the fall. The real problem was their falling clients.

"We're not going to be able to save them," Hinata thought.

They watched them fall until they landed on a large fan that flew in.

"That fan." Ten said.

After saving them, the fan flew back to where it came from, Temari.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," she said with a smile as Hinata and Ten landed.

While they were relieved by Temari's save, Sakura and Karin were having different problems. Sakura tried to smash the cage containing Yoshi and the lion but found it electrified.

"Aaah!" she screamed as it shocked her.

Karin rushed to her side to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my arm is a little numb."

The rest of the Bombs came over with their rescued hostages.

"What's going on?" Temari asked.

"We can't get into this cage," Karin said. "It's electrified.

"Let me see what I can do," Temari said as she gathered her wind chakra.

She touched the cage with her chakra but got the same results as it shocked her as well.

"Well, it's not chakra based," she said. "This is pure electricity."

"In that case, I have an idea," Karin said.

"What?" Ino asked.

"If we all touch the cage on one side, we can draw the current to us while Sakura punches the fuck out of it."

"Yeah, won't that hurt us?" Ten asked.

"Not as bad since well be dividing it amongst us."

"Hell, it's a plan," Temari said.

Sakura positioned herself on the other side of the cage, "You guys ready?"

They nodded to her and touched the cage immediately being electrocuted. Sakura gives the cage a chakra induced punch and broke it down. They put the lion down without killing it and rescued Yoshi which made the crowd applaud them. The lights went out and the spotlight shined on the Ringmaster.

"And now, for the grand finale."

The grand finale he spoke of was the entire audience attacking the Cherry Bombs, as they began to defend themselves, they began to notice that something was off.

"What's wrong with their eyes," Sakura asked as she pulled back her punches.

"I don't think these people realize what they're doing," Karin said. "It's like they're being controlled."

"That means we can't hurt them," Ten said.

"Well, they're trying to fuckin' hurt us," Hinata said.

Trying to defend themselves clashed with them trying not to hurt anyone and something had to give, that something turned out to be them. Ino and Temari happened to be the last two standing as the rest of them fell to the crowd.

"What's wrong with these people," Ino asked Temari.

"It's like some sort of mind control," Temari answered.

At that moment, a few of audience members grabbed Temari. All alone, Ino looked at her hurt comrades laid out on the ground before her as the crowd turned upon her with an absent yet rage full look in their eyes.

"Okay, it's just me," she said as she faced the horde. "I can do this."

The audience surrounded her, poised to attack when Ino readied herself.

"I've been waiting to use this since dad taught me, anyway. Mind Wipe Jutsu!"

Sakura was the first of the bombs to wake up as Ino healed her best she could.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I saved your asses," Ino said with a cocky smile.

Sakura looked around and saw Hinata, Karin, Temari, and Ten, laid out on the other side and got to work healing them as Yoshi and his friends watched.

"How'd we get out of there?" Karin asked.

"The last thing I remember is those people doing us in," added Hinata.

"I used my Mind Wipe Jutsu and wiped their minds," Ino said. "They're unconscious now but they'll wake up not remember anything for a certain amount of time depending on who good I am at the jutsu."

"What happened with the carnival?" Ten asked.

"The Ringmaster told you that was the grand finale, we were free to go after defeating them."

After hearing Ino's story, they continued on their way and returned Yoshi to his village before parting ways with Temari. On the way back, they all got a weird feeling.

"I feel like something's missing," Hinata said. "Like something of mine has been taken."

"Yeah," agreed Sakura.

"I think it's because we miss Naruto," Ten said. "We'll all feel better once we see him again."

They arrived at the village to find a strange site, the girls their age were all crying.

"What's wrong with them?" Ino asked. "And did you notice that there aren't as many shinobi around?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Karin asked.

They reached Hokage Tower to give Lady Tsunade their mission report and got some devastating news.

"Naruto's been kidnapped…again."

**LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL **

**THE CHERRY BOMBS VS. THE QUEENS OF SOUND**

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO WHO CAN STRIKE A MATCH ON A BAR OF SOAP. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO CREATED EVERY COLOR EXCEPT FOR PINK, TOM CRUISE INVENTED PINK. AZRALEAN WHO IS ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB, VALLAVARAYAN WHO CAN CLAP WITH ONE HAND, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO IS A STUNT DOUBLE FOR OPTIMUS PRIME AND ROSE TIGER WHO'S SMILE ONCE BROUGHT A PUPPY BACK TO LIFE.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**


End file.
